Kryptonian Mage of Young Justice
by Potterformers
Summary: In Profile
1. Preface-Selling Harry Potter

**Kryptonian Mage of Young Justice  
by Potterformers**

 _ **Preface-Selling Harry Potter**_

"So we are in agreement?" asks a whale of a man, to rake thin man wearing a dress shirt, formal pants, black socks and dress shoes, under a pristine white lab coat, "Yes! Mr. Dursley," the lab tech said, as both he and Mr. Dursley looked over the struggling 7 year old black haired child, who was strapped to a medical gurney, before the lab tech hand out a roll of note, "2 million pounds, for the child and an extra 10 pounds for his younger age," as he placed the roll into the Dursley's hand. With one last sneer towards his freak of a nephew, the whale of a man turned around and headed for his car and his family, as they waited him to return so they could leave the country.

After watching the brute of a man leave, the lab tech orders, "Take him to the lab, set up the D.N.A. splicer," as 2 new lab techs appeared, before wheeling of with the boy and threw a set of double doors. Traveling for 30 minutes, the lab techs arrived at an elevator, which upon entering had sent the 3 down further the levels required. Once they reach their level, the 2 techs wheeled the boy to an off shoot leading to a rocky cavern, where weird and scary creatures roomed freely, "Put him under," was heard from a deep voice, as a small devil baby like thing jumped to the gurney and made it horn glow white, forcing the struggling child to pass out.

Once the darkness took hold, the deep voice sounded, "Very good," before pausing and then said, "Let's begin."

 **3 years Later P.O.V. change:**

In the darkness, the boy only known as: Freak looked around, searching for anything, something to help him see in the darkness and that was he heard, "Robin, can you get them out of there?" via a baritone rasp, before a new more sped up voice said, "Yeah, can't you get them out?" as a new younger male voice, 'Robin?' Freak thought, as Robin said, "Just a sec and they'll be free," before mentioning with a sigh, "Man Project Kr2 had it rough, I mean been sold for experiments by your own uncle," once the one named Robin had finished there was a clicking noise and then there was another more subtle voice, which commanded, ' _Attack,_ ' in a tight whisper.

In the room, 2 heroes awaited the 3rd to open the subject tubes hold 2 boys, one appearing to look to be the age of 15, while the other look to be only 10 years old and they were both capped with messy locks of black hair. These were the costumed superheroes known as: Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad, whom had come to investigate a weird fire that erupted in the Cadmus labs building, when they had discovered information on 2 two projects that had to do with Superman and found 2 people in a stasis with the titles: Kr. and Kr2 on the tablet.

A few seconds later, Robin had cracked the code on the control panel, which controlled the door of the tubes and when the door clicked, it opened and the 2 within became aware, in a violent way. As Kr. and Kr2 became aware, they lunged forward and as Kr. tackled Robin, Kr2 charged into Aqualad, who exclaimed, "Were trying to help you 2," before drawing a weapon hilt and made a glowing blue spiked mace appear, which was then used to bat away Kr2.

After been battered away from the Aqualad, Kr2 hit a wall behind, the impact had damaged the wall more than it hurt him, but something happen and started from within the his mind, as the commanding whisper was silenced and replaced by a large amount of images, the first was an image of a beautiful red headed woman vanishing in a flash of green light as she screamed, " **Harry** ," before more came flooding in and force him to clutch his head in pain. As Kr2 was in pain, Kr was trying to hit Robin as Robin himself was too quick for the bruiser to hit and robin was still going strong.

After the pain from the influx of memories stopped, Kr2 now knew his real name, it was Harry James Potter, he was a wizard and so were his parents, but there would time to think later, first he had his saviors to save and save he did. As he built up speed and rammed into his brother by chance and said, "Superboy stop, they are our enemy," as the name pops into Harry's head, while the now named Superboy fights him off and goes after Harry, whom meets his fist with a fist of his own, resulting in a shockwave threw the rest of those present off their own feet.

When punch met punch, it turned into a grapple session as both: Harry and Superboy tried to overpower the other, several minutes of grappling later and Harry felt an instinct take over, which he then focused on making his mind project towards Superboy's and broke the psychic commands, while also filling him with proper human emotions. When Harry was finished Superboy feel to his knees, before looking up with a more human expression and said, "Thank you brother," in a deep baritone, before looking towards the heroes in the room and said, "Sorry," as the heroes just look at each other.

' **SMASH,'** sounded and alerted the now 5 heroes, within the lab to the opposition whom was bashing down the door, that Robin sealed from the inside and another smash sounded threw the lab, as a dent in the door appeared. Looking at the dent, Robin said, "We need to get out of here," to his companions, as they agreed and knew that they had to fight their way out. This time it was a, **'CRASH,'** that sounded, as section of the door flew off the railings and would have hit the five heroes, if it weren't for Superboy, who caught the shrapnel and tossed it aside.

After tossing the door away, Robin set off a ninja smoke pellet and commanded, "Scatter," make the team jump/run away into the shadows, to avoid being spotted. After scattering, Harry found himself heading in a direction his instincts was tell him to go, after a while of top speed running Harry stopped in front a door that oddly said: [Armory] on the plaque and on a whim, Harry placed his hand on the finger scanner and surprising the door opened.

Inside the armory, Harry saw many weapons both: guns and swords, but what really caught his eye was: 2 mannequins, both dress in outfits that were colored red, gold and blue, one was like your standard issue street clothes (the 3rd Red Blue Blur outfit used in Smallville, with Superman-X's gloves from Legion of Superheroes), which was labeled for Kr and the other (labeled Kr2) looked more mage style, with trench coat with a ruined hood and hem, and black boots. Realizing the clothes were for him and Superboy, Harry rushed around the room, grabbing containers to store and to carry them to the lift to the surface, before high tailing out of the room and his new friends.

An hour later, Harry finally found a door that looked like the face of a lift, there also was heroes and Superboy, this was when Kid Flash notice Harry was carrying 2 crate and asked, "Any reason for picking up those souvenirs?" the answer came, as Harry threw Superboy clothes at him and said, "They're Superboy's and I's suits," and then to Superboy he said, "Also put on the belt something you'll need it," before a new instinct came over him and he waved his hand over the containers, After Superboy had remove the belt and strapped it on. After the wave, the containers reduced in size and weight, making it easier to carry.

As that was happening Robin and Aqualad got the lift doors open and then as Robin shot a grappling hook out, Harry had grabbed Kid Flash and Superboy had grabbed Aqualad, before leaping into the lift shaft and flying to the above ground floor of Cadmus labs. Once the doors opened, the 5 heroes saw it was a straight shot for the doors and their best chance to contact the League, but before they could run for the doors, a lab tech came into view holding a vial of glowing green solution and once he made to the center of the heroes route, the lab tech said, "If you think I am going to let you ruin all I have done for Cadmus and the light, then you are sorely mistaken," as he threw his head back and consumed the vials contents.

Once the lab tech had finished drinking the solution, his body began to ripple and change. As the body continues to ripple and change, it also began to grow to monstrous proportions as it the skin ripped and teared showing the muscles beneth, before the reaction stopped, with the creature before them standing 10 feet taller than he was and 10 trillion times more bulkier. After the transformation was finish, the creature dash forth, intent on eliminated the heroes and getting the 2 test subject back under control.

As he charge forward, it had became noticeable to him that the weight from his new muscles had slowed him considerably and this allow for the Heroes to jump and avoid his first right hook, but before he could choose a new target, both: Harry and Superboy dash forward, delivering a titanic fist to the creatures chest and stomach, before follow with an uppercut to the chin.

The impact for the uppercut to the chin, made the hulking monster fly backwards threw a support pillar and made the roof shake a little. Noticing the ceiling shake, Robin spied around and found several more pillars, that could be use to defeat the creature and then called, "Harry, Superboy keep him distracted, Aqualad and Kid Flash follow my lead," as he spies the moving form of the creature.

On the command, Harry and Superboy saw they're attack being shaken off by the creature, before it ran back at them with both fists cocked but with its sluggish speed, Harry and Superboy were able to react in time to catch the fists aimed at each of them, with their own fist and halted it movements. While they busy, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad, had been given the time need to bash out several of the support pillars holding up the roof and with the last of the pillars gone, Robin calls out, "Harry, Superboy time to book it, the place is about to collapse," and sure enough, the ceiling began to fall.

In a blur, Kid Flash ran the less speedy characters out of the build, with Harry and Superboy using their own power in speed to race out the door, before the whole place crumbled to the ground. After the building was rubble, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad had felt some eyes one them, turning their heads they saw the stern looks of their mentors and friends staring down at them, so Robin mentor a man stylized to look like a bat said, "Robin you and the others were ordered to remain at the Hall of Justice," but Robin corrected, "No Batman, you said, we were not to assist you with the earthquake," before Batman responded he notice the 2 newbie's and asked, "Who or what are they?" in a tone that said, 'answer now.'

At the tone, Harry stepped forward and said, "I am Harry James Potter and I-" before he had been interrupted by a magician like man, as he said, "You're Boy-Who-Lived and said of James and Lily Potter!" blinking owlishly Harry said, "No I was going to say: I had been sold to Cadmus labs by my uncle for 2 million British pounds, where they spliced my D.N.A. with that of Superman's," to the silence that follow and surprise of Superman. After a while, Superboy informed them that he was a clone of Superman and was to be Superman replacements should he die, this was when they all decided to return to the Hall of Justice and make plans from there.

Author Question: do you guys like the title or should i change it to: Young Justice: Mage of Steel?


	2. Weird Letter Delivery

_**Chapter 1-Weird Letter Delivery**_

It has now been a year since Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash, investigated the fire in Cadmus lab and discovered Superboy, a clone of Superman now calling himself Connor Kent and Harry James Potter-Kent, the Boy who lived and wizard/Kryptonian Hybrid, in that year the five Heroes in training, along with M'gann M'orzz known as Miss Martian, the niece of Martian Manhunter became a kind of Justice League Shadow Operations unit and did a lot of good. Though they were unaware of the plot to disrupt the flow of Justice, or of Harry's future.

In a secret society within the nation of England, a world of witches and wizards, the chess master and grand manipulator: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was in a right old state (pun intended) of fear, anger and all around panic, his weapons was missing and the Dursley's were unreachable. As the old wizard paced his office with the prestigious school for Magical Learning: Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore wonder how his well made and laid plan got shot to hell so quickly, as well as how he could fix them.

While in another part of the school, an auto-writing quill spelt out the Title: [Harry J. Potter, Barracks of Mount Justice Headquarters U.S.A.] before a small child sized creature picked it up and sent it to the Owlery for posting. Latter the acceptance letters were Okayed by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, whom had noted the address for Harry Potter and felt a sigh of relief, as she felt her years of worry leave and then tied the letter to an international delivery owl, but the address also left her wondering where it was going.

As the letter was in transit, Harry and the rest of the team were currently enjoying the first day off in 2 months, where they spent it soaking up the sun on the beach of the Mount Justice Island and as the boy rough housed in the surf (gently for some), the women (with the newly minted and reformed: Poison Ivy (who is 11 in this fanfiction), Zatanna Zatara, Zaterra Zatara [O.C. Zatanna's Sister], Artemis Crock and Raquel Ervin) of the team were relaxing on towers: swapping stories between each other on with boy had caught their eyes. Hours later the team, dried themselves off and headed back into the barracks, where Harry and M'gann whipped up a general feast, to help them regain their energy and waited for the arrival of: Black Canary for their training session.

2 hours after the heroes finished their meal, a Zeta-tube opened and the computer sound: " **Recognized: Black Canary registration #13, Recognized: Green Arrow registration #08,** " as the 2 full fledged heroes were spat out of the wormhole, before they saw the team having lunch and decided to join them, knowing Harry's cooking was top notch. During lunch an owl flew into the room and landed in front of Harry Potter, where it held out a leg showing a letter that was tied to it and looking at it, Harry Potter responds, "Looks like my training session has to wait," while removing and reading the letter.

Reading the letter, Harry read:

[ _Hogwarts: school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore,_

 _Dear H. ,_

 _We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please note the attached forms detailing the rules and regulations, as well as the need equipment lists for 1_ _st_ _year students._

 _Next Page:_

 _School Rules:_

 _No Bullying._

 _No performing magic in the Halls and corridors._

 _All students must comply with a 9:00 pm curfew save the Astronomy Class that is held at 10:00 pm._

 _All students must arrive for classes on time._

 _Failure to meet these rules will result in punishment by the teacher assigning it._

 _1_ _st_ _year student are not allowed to bring a broom to school._

 _Next Page:_

 _Equipment List:_

 _Wand_

 _Cauldron, standard size 2 * 1._

 _Pair of Protective Gloves, Dragonhide or other, 2 to 3 pairs._

 _Black school uniform, 5 sets._

 _Storage trunk_

 _1_ _st_ _year potion kit, Beginner Level._

 _(A.N. the books are the same assigned books to the cannon and I cannot be bothered writing them down)_

 _All Students are allowed to bring with them: an owl, a cat or a toad, if you wish to bring something else you must gain permission from a teacher, Deputy Headmistress or Headmaster._

 _Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress._]

After Harry finished reading, he looked up to see his team and family, before answering their silent question, "It is my Hogwarts letter, looks like I'll be busy buying my school supplies," after the explanation, Harry went to his room to retrieve some writing supplies and wrote a yes note to Hogwarts, to send with the owl. After sending the note on it way, Harry then went to call Superman and ask him, if he could company him to the Mythical Bazaar, an American wizarding shopping district.

While back in London, in the Leaky Cauldron , Dumbledore was now preparing to leave after an apparent lead to where his weapon: Harry Potter, which was a false lead and just someone whom what to get a teaching position in Hogwarts for: Enchanting a NEWT level course he dropped because he felt the subject was not needed (that and he saw it as a way to weaken any body so their power does not exceed his). So after turning him down, Albus returned to 'his' school and found his Deputy reading over a letter, "Who is the letter from, Minerva?" "Oh Albus, don't scare me like that and it is from Harry Potter, he has also provided his current address and it is in the States!" the last part was to the question she knew he wanted answered.

Back in the states, Harry, Connor and Clark were now walking through the Magical shopping district to the American Gringotts bank, once infront of the bank, the goblin guards stationed out the front stopped and stared at the shield on Clarks chest, before one responded, "Lord El, what do you grace us with your presents for?" bowing respectively, with Connor and Harry following, Clark said, "Master Guardsmen, My ward: Harry James Potter-Kent/El wishes make a withdrawal of money for his school purchases?" bowing as well, the guardsman who spoke earlier replies, "Of course Lord El, you may enter and have a fruit filled day Family El," which the response, "May you protected what is under your care," for Connor.

After the exchange of greetings with the guards, Harry, Connor and Clark headed into the bank and lined up at an available Bank teller. Once lined up, the Kent Family waited until the Bank Teller called them forward and when he did, Clark requested, "Account Master, Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal from the Potter family vault," raising his head, the Goblin gazed at Harry, before his head moved to the speaker and sees the House of El crest, emblazed on Clarks chest, "Of course lord El, but I must verify the Mr. Potter's identity," while bringing out a runed knife and handed to Harry saying, "Drop three drops of blood on the parchment," present the parchment next.

Making a small incision, Harry drips three drops of blood of the parchment and when the last drop hit the page, the blood began to web out and formed letters, which spelt out:

[Name: Harry James Potter-Kent/El.

Age: 11.

Blood Status: Human Halfblood/Kryptonian.

Mage Level: 100/100

Mage Title: Sorcerer.

Head of Houses: Potter, El, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Merlin and Pendragon.

Head of Concurred Houses: Slytherin.

Heir of Houses: Black, El and Flamel.

Vaults owned: Potter Family, El Armory, Peverell Family, Hogwarts Clan, Merlin vault and Pendragon vault.

Total amount stored: 7890 Galleons, 825 Sickles, and 99 Knuts.

Miscellaneous: Weapons, Jewelry, Books, Scrolls and Crafting tools.]

"Very Lord Potter-El," the goblin said, "I will have an attendent take you to your Families American vaults to inspect them," he continued before shouting, "Lavafist," as the called Goblin reported in and had the family following him. Once in the cart, Lavafist took the controls and drove the cart, deep in to the maze below.

Within the maze, Harry, Connor and Clark kept their eyes out for any trouble, while they rode down several winding and twisting caves. Not long after they entered the bank, they arrive a set of heavy metal doors adorned with runes and pictures of: Dragon, Griffins and Chimeras, and it had the number: #341 on the arch frame, this was the Potter families American Vault. Once Lavafist powered down the cart, he heads for the door and says, "Lord Potter-El, to enter your vault, your hand on the doors and state: I am Lord Harry James Potter-El and the door will open, if wish for your family to join you must state how many people you wish to enter besides yourself, now I have been summoned again and I or another will pick you up when the vault closes," before Lavafist sped away.

When that was said, Harry moved to the door and placed his had on it saying, "I am Lord Harry James Potter-El, with 2 guest," already knowing Lavafist was gone, before a soft echoing click sound and the doors opened, to reveal mountain upon mountain of gold, silver and bronze coins, along with 2 closed door, with bore the plaques of: [Jewelry] and [Trunks]. Not really impressed, Harry, Connor and Clark, gathered up: a hundred gold coins, 90 silver coins and 10 bronze coins, placing them in the pouch provided by the teller on the surface and then looked in the room labeled Trunks, finding it to be a storeroom for various types of trunks.

Knowing Harry was going to need a trunk, the Kent's looked threw the different types and settled on a Blackwood with emerald green metal fittings trunk, which has 10 separate compartments each labeled: [Clothes, Instruments, Potion ingredients, Library, Kitchenette, Change room, Broomstick Hanger (though not really needed), Crafting room (Blacksmithing and woodworking), floo room and Armory], weightlessness charms and an auto shrink and resizing charm. After picking his trunk, the Kent's then decide to leave, heading out they closed the vault and summoned a Goblin to pick them up (knowing that flying in the cave would have been rude).

Back on the surface, the Kent family decided their first stop would be the course books, so they headed for the bookshop called: Knowledge Abounds, to make their purchases and a little extra, before heading the Apothecary for a first year potion kit and supplies, then they went for Harry's school robes and Conner also brought a dragonhide version of his own Supersuit Jacket, while Harry also made a full upgrade himself (changing his color scheme to Black, Green and Silver), along with 3 pairs of Chimera leather cloves. After been fitted for his robes, Harry then lead Connor and Clark to a shop that sold animals, this was where found a phoenix egg for sale and bought, knowing that it would be easier to sent letters to his friends and family with one.

Now it was time for Harry to get his wand, as it was the last they had needed and the one thing that would take the longest. Entering the shop called: Guildervores: Crafting wands Since 988, Harry, Connor and Clark were greet by an elderly and what appeared to be a knowledgeable man, whom had asked, "Who is the wand for," in a respectful tone, which had been answered respectfully by Harry, "I sir, am buying the wand," "Very good, now which is your dominate hand," from the shopkeeper and Harry replies, "My right hand," as the shopkeeper then said, "Hold out your arm," complying, Harry held out his right arm and the shopkeeper had a measuring tape, magical measure every potion of Harry, before the Shopkeeper waved a hand and made the measuring tape fall to the ground.

"Okay," the shopkeeper said, "I have your measurements, give me a moment and I'll be right back," as he went threw the different shelves hidden behind the counter. Returning the shelves, the shopkeeper came back with 10 thin wand boxes and once he sat himself down asked, "Okay first try this one," handing out a gold lacquered wand, which Harry grasped and felt nothing, before trying again, this time with a green colored wand, getting the same results and then repeated the process with the remaining ten wands and got nothing, so the man headed back into the shelves and emerged with 10 new wand boxes, where they then restarted the process again, but this time they got a small of acceptance, though it was not strong enough for learning magic with, this was when the shopkeeper went to another part of the shop and picked out 5 wand boxes.

Returning to the counter, the Shopkeeper opens the 1st wand box and presented Harry with a wand made of Blackwood, which looked about 11 inches long with gold detailing, grasping the wand Harry felt something but it was not that strong, so they repeated the process with the 2nd wand and the 3rd getting very little and the 4th had no reaction, before moving to the 5th box and the power Harry felt, once he grasp the wand immeasurable, as a rainbow of sparks shot from the tip and rained down, when the sparks faded, the shopkeeper said, "Interesting, combined length of: 11 inches of Elder, Holy and Yew, platinum detailing and woven core of: Griffin fur, Thunderbird Tail Feather, Dire Wolf Fang and Basilisk Heartstring, a powerful wand for a potentially Power wizard 60 galleons," expensive as it was, Harry counted out 66 galleon and said, "Thank you good sir, take 6 extra galleons for using up your time," smiling the elderly man accept and waved off the 3 heroes.


	3. Journey to Magehood

_**Chapter 2-Journey to Magehood**_

In the weeks leading to September 1st, Harry spent his time looking threw his course books and training with Black Canary, while also raising the phoenix egg; keeping it incubated at the correct temperature and preparing the birds diet, shown in a book given to him by the pet shop keeper. While the rest of the team was mainly training, Zaterra and Pamela (Poison Ivy) also read books like History of magic and Hogwarts: A History, this was where they got the name for Harrys Phoenix when it hatched: Hedwig.

The night before Harry had to go to England, the Justice league held an enjoy you time at school party for Harry, where they decided to give some presents to Harry, most of them were things like: Mobile phones and lap-tops, all of which had a anti-magical interference tech installed, but there were some that were personal like: a special pendant, with the inscription: [Family forever] with the names of all the Kent Family, from the Kent Family (Including Jonathon and Martha) and a male locket, with pictures of Pamela and Zaterra jointly from both. In the morning Harry go up and changed ready to go, at 7:00 am, before head for the mess hall for breakfast and Found Connor and Clark were waiting for him in civilian attire, 10 minutes into breakfast, Zaterra and Pamela joined them for breakfast and said, "We'll miss you Harry," with a loving hug.

In 30 more minutes, the majority of the team had joined them for breakfast and saying, 'Goodbye,' to Harry, it was time to head for London and with the boom of a Zeta-Tube, the computer announces, " **Recognized: Superman #01, Recognized: Superboy #B04.1, Recognized: SuperMage #B04.2 (until further notice a Reviewer gives me a better name for Harry's super) Destination: London; King Cross Station,** " before the vortex swallowed the 3 family members whole.

In Scotland, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had loomed over the valley it sat in for over a century, as it waited somehow excitedly for the return of her Lord and owner, so she can protect him for the trials of a manipulative man and help her new students adjust to their new surrounds, while in one of her offices of: the Headmaster (as much as the thought [as much a the sentient magic was] disgusted her) was plotting his most newest plan to control Harry Potter and steal the Philosophers Stone, once it had been used to prove another theory on the survival of Tom Riddle, a genius boy who went dark because of the same manipulations the Headmaster continually makes. But Dumbledore was not the only member of staff thinking of: Harry Potter, as Minerva was overjoyed to see his reply and became nervous near after thinking, ' _Please don't let him be a prankster_ ," while another was thinking, ' _Prince Potter, just what I don't want! A spoilt brat with a hero complex,_ ' (guess who) as the third thought, ' _'Arry, I hope ya ben right,_ ' and finally, ' _Hopefully you'll study hard Harry,_ ' by a small charms professor.

In London at Kings Cross, the vortex of a Zeta-tube opened and deposited Clark, Connor and Harry, before they headed threw the station with Harry carrying his trunk on his shoulder, once in the station they walked to the stairs leading to Platforms 9 and 10, not really knowing how to get onto Platform 9&¾. After an hour of wandering aimlessly, the Kent family a females voice saying, "Packed with muggles as usual, come Platform 9&¾ this way," with a break in the middle, as the Kent's turned to the direction and spotted a family of 5 red-haired children, been lead by: an older red headed women, who obviously looked at the children mother.

After hearing the term, 'muggles,' made the Kent family think that they were magical and when the woman talked about the Platform, they decided to follow silently. As they followed the red headed family, Harry's eyes seem to gravitate towards youngest girl of the family, whom seem to be looking weirdly at her mother, as though wanting to asks, 'Mum did you forget the Secrecy Statues?' as Harry himself thought, 'cute,' with a blush and weirdly as if his thoughts were heard by the girl, as she then blushed and sneezed.

At her daughters sneeze, the red headed mother turned her head back and said, "Bless you Ginny," it was then that she notice that they were been followed and asked, "Are you lost dears?" though she was looking oddly at the youngest black-haired, green-eyed boy whom was holding his trunk on his shoulder effortlessly, answering her Clark response, "Yes! Could held us get on to the platform?" to the, "Of course dears? Come with me," as she directed her kids to follow also, before introducing herself, "My name is Molly Weasley and you are," "Clark Kent," she got from Clark, to Connor answers with, "Connor Kent Ma'am," and Harry introduced himself as, "Harry James Potter-Kent," to the wide eyed family. After the Weasley family had recovered, quickly due to been use of surprises, they had also introduced themselves, but Ron's intro seem to be forced but overall polite and then, the 2 families continued on to platform 9&¾ , where the obvious twins disappeared immediately and the oldest, then spotted his own friends and left with kiss to his mothers cheek, while Molly stay behind to help Ron get his things on the train (though she notice the lightness of his trunk, as she put it in the overhead compartment), while Harry singlehandedly hefted his own trunk to the overhead compartment, before returning to the Platform and saying their, 'Goodbyes,' though Harry also promised to an introduced Ginny, that he'll write to her if her brothers don't and headed back onto the train and seat in his compartment waiting for Ron.

(A.N. Ron will get bashed, but not infront of Molly and it start when Harry has an argument over his jealousy/pride/plans with Dumbledore are revealed.)

As the Weasley children said, "Goodbye Mom," and "Seeya/Goodbye, Gin-Gin/Ginny/Ginevra," to Ginny, from the returning brothers and they headed back into the train, with the oldest of the group heading for the front carriage. After the Weasleys were on the train, it was time for the train to leave and as the train left, Ginny run after the train waving cutely, with a thought of, 'Bye Harry,' before stopping at the end of the platform.

As the train got going, with the British countryside flashing past just enough to spot various houses and animal laden meadows, Harry brought down his trunk, where he then opened it to his library compartment and pulled out a bookmarked book on enchanting his was reading, from the night before. Though not noticed, Ron was staring hatefully at the books thinking, ' _I've to get him away from those books,_ ' knowing that his master: Dumbledore would be displeased if he knew Harry was smarter than he was need, but knowing what happen if – interrupting Percy was any indication and what happens when it does, Ron kept his mouth shut and minded his own business.

After a while, the compartment door opened and showed a young girl around their age, with another boy also their age standing there, before the girl asked, "Have either of you seen a toad?" then the accompanying boy also asked, "Yeah, Trevor keeps on getting away from me," to which Ron rudely said, "No we haven't," and then flinched as Harry lightly trod on his foot and said, "Sorry we have not see one," before his helping people in need thing kicked in and offered, "But we'll help you find him. At the offer, Ron looked at Harry in disgust and thought, ' _What? Why do I have to help, it's not my animal,_ ' as he patted his pocket where his faithful rat companion was sleeping peacefully, but he could not get a word in as Harry had already walked out of the compartment and made his way down the train, checking each and every single compartment, with both: his X-ray vision and his hyper-hearing (which he had focused to listen to the sounds of non-human chatter).

After a while, Harry found the missing toad in the front carriage, occupied by several 15 year old female students, all of whom were talking about the latest hot fashion in the wizarding world and wishing they had the money to buy it. Knocking on the door, one of the girls inside, came and answered it, when Harry said, "Forgive the interruption ladies, but a first year student had lost his Toad Familiar and I had managed to hear a toads croak coming from your compartment, may come in for a search?" as the girl thought, she looked over the cute boy whom had knocked on their door and then looked back at her friends, all of whom were nodding, 'yes,' and then she nodded to Harry, therefore letting him in.

Once in the compartment, Harry looked under the bench seats and found, to the girls surprise that there was a toad in their compartment, before they let him leave and before he did however he said, "My name's Harry before you ask," as he then headed off to find the boy and girl who had started looking. After meeting back up with the 2 Harry invited them to stay in his compartment with Ron, which they accepted and after retrieving their trunks, the newly introduced Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, made their way with Harry back to his compartment and found that Ron had fallen asleep, so not wanting to disturb him they felt that they should get another compartment and headed off for another empty one.

While the train was approaching, Dumbledore was putting the last touches to the defenses around the Philosophers stone, including augmenting some changes to some of his colleagues defenses, knowing that he needed Harry to be able to get threw them thinking, ' _The-Brat-Who-Survived, should not know anything of the magical world and would have to rely on Ron for the information,_ ' as he finishes his job on changing his Transfiguration Professors defense to a giant chess board that would only allow a person threw if they'd play their way across.

30 minutes later, Dumbledore was now done with the augmentations with the first trail and headed for the room which, his game Hagrid had placed a sleeping Cerberus, though how the oaf had gotten one was beyond him and didn't really care to know. Back on the train, Hermione was talking to Harry and Neville, as she then smells something burning and asked, "Is there something burning?" before she notices the smoke coming for Harry's trunk and yells, " **Harry, your trunks on fire!** " but Harry calmly retrieves his trunk and opens the compartment leading to the kitchenette, and grabs a smoking green, gold and black egg, as well as a runed perch and bowl of spiced fruit.

Once Harry stabilized the perch, he place the egg in the ash collector and after that the egg, then hissed, smoked some more and then cracked, then as the shell turned to ashes, revealing a naked hatchling, which left the Longbottom heir in awe and asked, "Where did you find a Phoenix egg?" turning from where he was mashing the fruit, Harry replies, "From a shop in the Mythical Bazaar!" before feeding the hatchling some fruit. After Harry was finished, he put the special cage portion of the perch on the base and then returned his attention to his new friends, introducing them to his phoenix by saying, "Say, 'Hello,' to Hedwig," to which they promptly greet back.

Eventually the smell of smoke garnered more attention, as several students began to find out about the newly hatched phoenix and while what they saw at first, was ugly they knew it would not stay that way. Though the only one to not small the smoke was Ron, due to living in a house with Fred and George Weasley.

After another 2 hours, nightfall was coming over and the sound of, "Hogsmeade Station insight, all students get your uniforms on," over the trains P.A. system. The announcement was loud enough to wake even the heaviest of sleepers, which they did grumbling so, before they got their uniforms on. In Harry, Neville and Hermiones compartment, Harry offered Hermione the use of his changing room trunks compartment so she not needed to leave the train compartment, while the boys changed their clothes in the train itself.

Once Hermione was finished changing, she re-emerged from Harry's trunk to see that her friends had also finished and helped them pack up their things, before returning to their seats. After a little while longer, the trio notices the lights of Hogsmeade station in the distance, a distance in which the gap from its relation to the train was closing, before the lights were seen directly out of their compartment window and the train operators voice sounded once more, "Hogsmeade Station, all Hogwarts leave their luggage and a House Elf will take it to the castle," this made the trio, leave their trunks behind, but Harry and Neville did take Trevor and Hedwig.

On the platform, the 1st year students were greeted by a mountain of a man, whom introduced himself as: Rubeus Hagrid and directed the students to follow him to the boats, where he said, "No more than 4 to a boat." Then he notices Harry's Cage and said, "It would be best if your phoenix Hatchling rides with me, 4 to a boat is pushing it and to add a cage could tip the boat over," Harry thought this over after he was told and decided, "Okay Hagrid, Keep Hedwig for me," before joining Hermione and Neville, after which they were joined with Ron, who complained about Harry not being in his compartment when he woke up.

Once all the 1st year students were in the boats, Hagrid set himself and the cage into his boat and ordered the boats, "Forward," causing them to cast off on their own. The boat ride was a slow, but magical one, with several of the turns been quiet arching to show off the castle of Hogwarts and then as the ride got closer to the school, something happen. **SPLASH** sounded as small waves formed and rocked the boat, until a squeal came from a boat behind Harry's, which was followed by a large and dull **plop,** meaning that a student had fallen in to the water.

With the student in the water, Harry acted carefully and quickly, as he dived into the murky depths, where he search for the overboard student and with the moon in the sky provide a good source of light, Harry was able to find the student, whom had fiery red hair just a shade or 2 from the shade Pamela has. Finding the student, Harry rockets forth and grabs her by the waist, before pulling her to the surface, once on the surface, the girl Harry saved regained consciousness and stared in to the eye of her savior; Harry used this as a distraction to fly them to the shore.

Once on the shore, the girl in Harrys arms snapped her attention back to the situation and felt the ground beneth her feet, but all things come to an end when a strict cough caused both students to look at a stern looking woman whom had came out looking for them, after been told of what happen. After getting their attention, the stern woman asked, "Are you okay? Hagrid said you fell in," this was where the girl spoke first, "I am okay ma'am," before looking back into Harry's beautiful emeralds eyes, as he then responds, "Yes! I'm fine, wet but alive," before he added, "Oh for the record, I actual jumped in carefully, so I did not rock my boat and saved this beautiful girl," mildly surprised, the teacher just said, "Very well, follow me you future class mates await. "


	4. Sorting out the Smart, the Cunning, the

_**Chapter 3-Sorting out the Smart, the Cunning, the Loyal and Brave**_

After following the Professor, Harry and the girl he saved directed to join the rest of their fellow students, 2 of which were relieve to see Harry was alright, while another was fearing that he would have to be the bearer of bad news to his master and the others just complimented his bravery, mostly with a shake of Harry's hand. After a while, the Professor returned from the hall behind the door the first were standing in front of, before she gave an introduction speech, detail her name: Minerva McGonagall, her titles: Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house and explained the rules for them to follow, telling them that their house would be like their family and any rule breaking will cause for punishment, after that she lead them into the hall.

In the hall, one manipulative man seat in his seat which denoted himself as the Headmaster, as he waited for the arrival and sorting of his weapon: Harry Potter, hoping for all hope that the sorting hat will sort him in Gryffindor, as the house will make Harry follow him blindly and willingly. But to his fear and horror Dumbledore could not see him, believing that the boy would look gangly and underfed as he thought, ' _Where is he? His letter said that he was coming,_ ' before chuckling quietly to himself as he spots two of the first years were wet, obvious from falling into the black lake.

After the group of first years made it to down the center of the hall, forming around a spot at the front of the staff table, Professor McGonagall had announced how the sort would work and that the sorting hat decision was absolute, so with that McGonagall says the first name on the school register, "Abbot, Hannah," as a honey blonde girl nervously headed up to the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and it yelled, " **Hufflepuff,** " allowing the yellow and black clad wizards and witches to cheering, while the professor then called for, "Bones, Susan," making the girl Harry saved head up and be sorted into Hufflepuff with Hannah.

Several names later, with most of the first year students been sorted into: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor, with Harry's new friends Hermione joining the table of Ravens and Neville been sorted into Hufflepuff, before the professor announced, "Potter, Harry" which caused a lot of attention to a broad shouldered first year, that was Harry James Potter-Kent, who which while moving up to the professor and corrected, "It's Harry Potter-Kent Professor," before taking a seat on the stool, awaiting his sorting and after a few moments, McGonagall placed the hat upon Harry's head and waited, while they waited Dumbledore's thoughts were racing and they were not slowing down, but across the hall several girls from the first threw to third year had blushed crimson red at the appearance of Harry visible muscles, tightly wrapped in his uniforms sleeves. The sorting of Harry Potter was taking ages, it was like the sorting hat could not place him anywhere, before it finally made a decision and yelled to the great hall, " **He gets his own house**."

After the hats proclamation, the great hall began to widen until finally there was enough room to place a long table in and still had enough room for the students to move pass. Once the table and chairs was placed via House Elf magic, the sorting hat came alive once more and proclaimed, " **Abbot Hannah, Bones Susan, Granger Hermione, Greengrass Daphne, Longbottom Neville, Patil Padma, Patil Pavarti and Nott Theodore are also to be placed into the new house,** " surprising the named students greatly, who all then changed seats to fill the new table with Harry. While the table was been filled, Dumbledore had the look of horror and the shock of Harry's sorting almost caused him to have a heart attack, if it weren't for the ritual he performed on himself to rid himself of all chances of passing due to old age ailments.

Back at the new table, where the crest of the house of El had appeared on their school and all wondering what the crest was of, with only Hermione and Harry knowing what it meant. After a while, the sorting ceremony restarted and the sorting continued on, until it reached the last male Weasley to go the Hogwarts at the time, which the hat had no trouble in saying, " **Gryffindor,** " but it could be said that it was out of habit and then the finally student to be sorted was Blaise Zabini, which was, " **The House of El** ," making him join the new house.

With the sorting finished, before Dumbledore could even rise, Harry himself rose and explained, "The House of El, is a most ancient and most noble house, which stems from an Alien race known as Kryptonians, the Kryptonians were known for their literally owning of a vast colony and for their unique abilities while bathed in a sun younger than the planet Krypton," with his pinky, Harry lifted the table he sat at easily, to proof his point and then set it back down. Once Harry had proven his point, he sat back down to wait and waited with the silent hall staring at him.

During the speech Harry had given, a greasy haired man looked on at the Potter with contempt and loathing, ' _Brilliant, just what we needed, as if the spoiled brat was not spoiled enough,_ ' while to his left the silver haired Headmaster gone ghost white mentally shouting, ' _NOOOOOOOOOOO,_ ' in agony which meant all his plans and desire to make Harry a martyr were gone, as he new the house well and the powers that came with it. After the speech, all the members of the others house were jealous, mainly a blonde haired ferret like boy and the red headed weasel.

After the hall settled down, Dumbledore stood up slowly, like he was feel every bit of his age and approached an owl motifed pedestal, where he cleared his throat and began, "To all new students, Welcome to your first year of Hogwarts," while looking towards the first years, before addressing the other students with, "And to our returning students welcome back," as he then directed the halls attention to the a turban wearing teacher and announced, "This is Professor Quirrel, who kindly consented to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," before gesturing to a scowling man whom was holding an ugly ass cat and said, "also our caretaker Mr. Flitch, has asked that we not perform magic in corridors between classes and that the list of banned items had been updated and is mounted on his office door."

Dumbledore then went on to explain that the forest near the south side is forbidden and that the right hand side corridor, on the 3rd floor was out of bounds to those of who were not wishing for a painful death. The last announcement had being followed by a loud, but dull thump and drew the attention of the entire hall to Harry Potter, as he continued to smash his head into the table. The last smack, Harry face had left an impression, before the magic in the table repair the damage and with Dumbledore finish, the golden plate appeared and filled them with food.

The welcoming feast was a flurry of talks from 4 of the 5 tables, most of the conversation was over the addition of the House of El and how Harry was able to lift a solid wood table with only his pinkies. Before long the feast wound down, to a point when Dumbledore then sent them off to bed, before retiring to his office, to plan his next move and then executed it.

After being dismissed, the new House of El followed Harry whom was acting as the House Prefect until an official one could be made, as he directed the House threw the corridor and stairways, to an unused area of the school where a painting of a man that looked similar to Superman sat, before the subject turned and said, "Please select a Password," in a regal voice, and Harry remarks, "With Strength, come responsibility," to the painted smile and then portrait opened like a door. After being admitted into the dormroom, the new House of El looked around a found the signs which pointed out: bedrooms, Bathrooms, toilets, study rooms and recreation rooms, before the students turned in for the night.

While in the headmaster office, Dumbledore was now carving a nice trench into his floorboards thinking, ' _There must some way to use this to my advantage, someway to regain control over Harry and now the school,_ ' as he wore another layer into the trench and then finished his thoughts with, ' _Because the one thing young Harry forgot to mention was that it was the Hogwarts 4 that approach the House of El, for builders to build the school,_ ' it was then an oversight he had forgotten himself, his Potion master Severus was only going to treat Harry badly 'if' he was placed into Gryffindor, with Harry sorting into the House of El how would his plans there work.

Story Legend:

House of El: The kryptonian house was on earth, during the time before Hogwarts was built they were approached by them to ask of they could help build the school and honored them by having hidden 5 house, named after them for those who have or the potential to have traits from all 4 house: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. With the Current lord being Kal-El and the Heirs being Harry and Connor.

From an Earlier Chapter Harry's wand:

It is my belief that Harry was only a right fit for the brother of Voldemort wand because of the Horcrux, but with Cadmus Labs experiments removing it thanks to Superman's DNA it means that Harry would need a different wand and I like making up creations fro Harry to use


	5. Rings from heaven

_**Chapter 4-Rings from heaven**_

In the outer atmosphere, 2 comet-like constructs flew down in a streak of silvery white light and caused a sonic boom when they enter the earth's gravitational pull, before shooting brightly across the night sky. In the tomb of the Potters in Godrics Hollow, stood in silence just as it did any other day, before the whole area is bathed in a bright silvery white light and blind those who would have been in the area, if there was anyone.

Then in the sea of light, 2 white metal rings shot threw ground in 2 spots that marked off the graves of: James Anthony Potter and Lily Maia Potter-Evans, once in the graves the ring slid themselves on to the perfectly preserved fingers of James and Lily. 2 hours after that, the eyes of James and Lily flew open as their previously unused lungs demanded they take a breath.

It was another 2 hours before the newly revived couple were able to calm themselves down and think, it then that they heard and voice say, "James and Lily Potter, you have been taken from life prematurely, Welcome to the White Lanterns," before a ribbon of white light had shot from their rings and wrapped tightly around themselves, forming a silver and pearl-white bodysuit with creamy-white pauldrons, bracers and boots, before the symbol of a sunray diamond appeared on their chests. After their suits were formed, James finally spoke, "Lily are we alive?" as he looked around, one the light bathing the area dissipated and his answer was, "I think were are James!" before she thought of something and panicked yelling, "Wait a minute, Harry where's Harry?" jogging James memory to and began to panic himself, before a light shot from Lily's ring and disappeared into the distance.

Looking in the direction the light shot off in, James and Lily looked at each other, feeling it was the only thing to go and moved to follow it, causing them to shot off into the air themselves. Flying over the metropolis of London, James and Lily followed the beam of white light, as it lead them to Hogwarts. Meanwhile Harry was in his bed tossing and turning, dreaming of dreams that weren't dreams, but rather suggestions, demands really with were for him to be resorted into Gryffindor and him yelling, "No," as he woke up, to find his room as he left it, almost he was able to sense something from his doorway, a glimpse of purple that vanished.

After waking up, Harry looked around his room, with was a private room in the house of El and saw a silvery white light illuminating from his bedroom window, but it was not the full moon, as it radiated power and it looked like there was 2 sources of the light. Placing his hero mask on, which was left on the bedside counter, Harry moved to the window and looked out of the window, out of the window, Harry saw two people in a two toned white leotard and forgetting his boxer clad state, Harry leaped out of the window and flew up the people.

Over head of the school of Hogwarts, James and Lily watched as the person the light for the latters ring, directed them to has he woke up from what they imagine was a nightmare and look around, what they believed to be his dormroom, the child had notice them looking from and after that, the child then to their fear and embarrassment, jump out of and before they could react, flew up to them. With Harry as he flew up to the figures he spotted, as he got closer he saw the emblem of what looked like a Lantern Corps member and deduced that these people were members of a newly discovered Lantern Corps.

As Harry got close, he began to take in their details a lot better and saw that the one that was clearly male, seemed to look like him but older, with earth brown eyes and the female was a red head, with exactly his shade of green eyes and overall they looked like his parents: James and Lily Potter. As the revived Potters looked on at the child that flew, before getting shocked as asked whisperly, "Mum, Dad?" this was when they looked at each other and then back the figure, "Harry?" they questioned just as quietly.

To the question of, "Harry," Harry himself got a confirmation on his own question and dived into the arms of his mother, still forgetting his cladless state. Hugging her son, as he asks millions of questions, with one question been: How are you alive? And this one was actually answered by the ring on Lily's finger which said, "One of the powers of the White Lantern Corps is life, with the others being the powers: Imagination, Creativity, Wishes and other Lantern Corps colors bar black, which is the power of Death and re-animation!" shocked that her ring spoke, caused Lily to lost her unconscious focus and it was only the arms of her son that kept her from falling, "Mum focus or you'll fall," Harry said, as Lily regained her control of her focus and consciously started to levitate.

An hour later, with a prompt from his mother, Harry return to his room with his parents and got changed, before the Potters then headed for America. In American they met up with the Team, 2 of which had greeted Harry in glomp and cheek kissing. After a while, Harry revealed his biological parents and introduced his old family to his new family, which got a shocked look from Lily and then the Justice League Dark division: Constantine, Zatarra, Etrigan and Deadman came in and the entire league began to plan on how to show the wizarding world, that the Potters were now alive.

With the decisions made, the teams sent Harry back to Hogwarts, for his cover and the Potters adults with the help of Constantine and Zatarra, were waiting for the annual meeting of the wizengamot court to official question them. The next morning, Head members of the various wizarding families filed in the Wizengamot courtroom 20 and as the chief wizard: Albus Dumbledore was busy with the duties of: Hogwarts Headmaster and assigned then Head of the Department of Law Enforcement: Amelia Susan Bones as his proxy.

So once all of the members were seated, Amelia bashed her gavel and commanded, "Order, Order in this court," to the mass of complaining, which stopped when Amelia commanded them to and then she moved to open the meeting of the Wizengamot with a house roll call. After the roll call, Amelia opened the meeting agenda to the floor and this was when the doors to the courtroom opened, to reveal the Sorcerer of the Justice League: Lord Zatarra, who said, "Sorry Chief Witch, but I have an agenda to cover," as he showed 2 cloaked individuals into the courtroom and said, "I am here to positively indentify these 2 people, remove you hoods and we'll get started," at the end of Zatarra response the cloaked figures removed their hoods and revealed themselves as: James and Lily Potter.

In Hogwarts, Harry and the rest of the House of El had awoken with the sound of the roosters, and get ready for the days events, but seeing as it was a Sunday and there was no classes, there was not much to be happening and as the House of El got ready for their day, Dumbledore was sitting a stride in his office chair, fingers steep in thought on how to schedule the classes around the year and which houses would be attending the class together, before deciding that Slytherin and Gryffindor must take classes together (Due to his belief that Severus Snape will teach them equally), which means the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses would be together, while the House of El will have Potions, Transfigurations and Charms with the Slytherin and Gryffindor house, while they have Astronomy, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.

While outside of the office, Harry had led his House back to the great hall for breakfast and when they got to the hall they sat in the same seats they were sorting into, the night before. Back in the courtroom James and Lily Potter was being the subject of scrutiny as they answered questions while under the effects of the truth serum known as Veritaserum and several factors became known to the wizarding world, most of which were the fact that a man had been sent to prison for a crime he had not committed: Betraying the Potter to Voldemort and this prompted the investigation into the trial of one Sirius Orion Black, which it was then discovered that he never had a trial and this meant that the court was required to fix this and punish the real person or persons at fault.

 **Lunch time later that day:**

Owls were flying in from all open windows above the Great Hall, as the students and teachers ate a lunch of: Sausages, rissoles and Chicken steak, sided with: Steamed Veggies and salad, topped with: Gravy or Mayonnaise. In the headmasters seat at the head table, Dumbledore had taking a sip of his chocolate milk, when the afternoon paper flopped infront of him, title side up and it read: [Potter Family revived: Blacks innocent] accompanied by a picture of James and Lily Potter, in formal robes of the Wizengamot.

Upon reading the Title and seeing the picture, Dumbledore spat out the favored milk, with a gulping-choking sound and then seized paper to read the story, before he got down to the subheading of the story, which read: [Dumbledore conceals truth] which made Dumbledore blanch and feel anger coming from his right side, which was the chair occupied by his Deputy Headmistress: Minevra McGonagall. But before Professor McGonagall could anything, the doors of the Hall opened up and revealed a foreboding women with a group of people, whom strode down the walkway between: Ravenclaw and House of El, to the head table, in front of Dumbledore and announced, "Headmaster Dumbledore, Charges of obstruction of Justice have been plan on your person, you are to come with me to answer questions under truth serum and then we will decide your punishment,' to the shock of the school.

While he had no intentions of giving out his plan, Dumbledore had to convey his Light alignment and complied with the Aurors and Amelia, as he rose from the staff table and noticed Harry was smirking, as if saying, ' _This is for dumping me at the Dursleys,_ ' he thought, ' _Once I'm finished with Bones, I am going to go on to you Potter,_ ' before letting the Aurors slap his wrists with magic suppressing cuffs and led them out of school. All the while, unknown to all but Quirrel as Voldemort smirked as he watched threw his servants eyes, with the mental command of, " _Good, now excuse yourself and get the stone,_ " to Quirrel, as the said man leaves with an, "Excuse me."

After excusing himself, Quirrel left the hall, but not before garnering a suspicious eye from Harry Potter, who excused himself to follow Quirrel and lost him on the second floor.

Potterformers Legend:

The Justice League Magic uses like Zatarra, Dr. Fate and others, have a seat on all of the Magical communities Wizengamot courts or similar.

(Final Note: If you don't want James and Lily to be White Lanterns, too bad my story my rules.)


	6. Dumbledore nightmare

_**Chapter 5-Dumbledore nightmare**_

After a while of searching, Harry decided to return to the Great Hall and bring his suspicions to the deputy Headmistress, before spending his day at with his friends until his parents showed up. While with the Auror team and Amelia, as they escort the detained: Albus Dumbledore to the ministry for questioning and his eventual trial, as they then exit the swirling colors of Portkey subspace and land feet first on the black marbled tiles of the M.O.M's foyer, just in from of a fountain which shown the relationships between the different magical beings.

After exiting the portkey subspace, the escort shuffled over to the security desk and had Dumbledore's wand checked off and marked, for when he left or if it required breaking (though this was the Elder Wand and the Wand he had from his school years was placed in an invisible wand holster on his right leg) before Albus was brought to a holding cell for when they had an interrogation room ready, seeing as there was a currently caught thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher, was being questioned on why he was caught with Potter family heirlooms. While back at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was just informed of the suspicious behavior of Pro. Quirrel by Harry Potter, whom said he had gone to investigate why he left weirdly at the time and thinking on it, Minevra could see why it would be suspicious, also discouraged him from doing it again.

While in the House of El commonroom, Harry had now seen feeding his hatchling phoenix: Hedwig with both Hermione and Padma, as the latters were reading the book on the growth of the phoenix, feeling it would be best if more than one house member of the house had knowledge of how to care for the chick. Then in the room of Neville Longbottom, as he feeds his toad: Trevor, a few flies, while the toad itself was in new glass flameworked tank. After feeding Hedwig, Harry then turned to his own book on transfiguration, which was marked on a chapter on how to identify the traits of an animagus in animal form, which explains that the fact that a animagus usually carries features of their human appearance into their animal form i.e. scars, birthmarks and glasses like markings if the human has the need.

Outside of the House of El commonroom, Ron Weasley was grouching around upset, manly because he had no idea when Dumbledore was return from the Ministry (because he has no idea on how bad the charges on Dumbles are) and he need some guidance, on how to help his master gain control of Harry Potter, so he could then sell his sister off as Harry wife and then kill him after you-know-who is dead, after Ginny is carrying his child. Back in the Ministry, Dumbledore was in front of the courts, just as they had finished questioning under the effects of veritaserum, only to discover to their shock and irritation: Dumbledore was immune to the potion and was just leading the interrogator round in a circle, driving the man insane with frustration. But with enough evidence collected threw the confessions of: James and Lily Potter, the wizengamot court was able to convict him of minor obstruction of Justice and Dumbledore was charged as guilty, fined and removed from his positions of: Chief Wizard, Supreme Mugwump and the Hogwarts board court representative placed his title of Headmaster on working probation, to see if he can protected the students.

Back at Hogwarts much later, all the houses were now going down to dinner, Gryffindor been the last to enter, as the house was watching the Quidditch team train and lost train of time, not that the captain Oliver Wood, would have remembered when tea was when he had gotten the earliest slot for team training. Filing in to the Great Hall, the House took their seats in the center table as other houses took theirs at the tables around the sides, before the food appeared, Professor McGonagall rose and addressed the Hall.

"Students of Hogwarts, as you know Headmaster Dumbledore was arrested and taken to the ministry for questioning," she starts, as she sternly gazes across the hall and returns to her speech, "As of now, I have no new information to give on whether he will return or what his punishment will be," as she glares at a red head whom was about to protest, which shut him up nicely and then Minevra finished with, "Now that is done, it is time for the feast to begin," as the food appears on the table and the red heads protest stop in it's tracks, before the red head then dived for the roasted chicken. As the students surround the red head, looked on in disgust along with his own family, who were making a mental note to inform their mother about it.

Dinner and dessert were the usual affair at Hogwarts, with the 6th and 7th years who are allowed have butter beer with their meal, having a drinking game to see who quits first, while the lower yeared students just spoke with their finds (mostly of their desire check the forbidden corridor), while the House of El were also adding in the reading of course books (mostly some of the girls were reading fashion mags) with the occasional talks on what classes they'd looking forward to. During dinner in the Headmasters Office, the fireplace lit up a fluro green color indicating the cheapness of the Floo Powder used, before spitting out an angry and flustered Dumbledore, who then heads over to his chair and collapses into it, making the wood groan, but he pays it no mind for he was too busy thinking of how all his plans had gone to hell in a handbasket (A.N. if my readers can think of a more magical version please write one into a review and I'll edit it) and as he was given food at his trial, Dumbledore felt he should stay in his office and plan his next move for tomorrow.

Hours after curfew and Dumbledore decides to cheek on the Philosopher's stone, to see if Quirrel made a chance to take it, so heading for the 3rd level, he felt the atmosphere around had grown to be unwelcoming to him and he had no idea why, it was his school after all and no one – no even the board, will make him give it up. As he approached the door to the 3rd floor, the unwelcomeness became allot more stronger, once he was at the door, Dumbledore drew the Elder Wand and with a stunning spell on his lips, he opened the door to find an unconscious Cerberus and the blood remains of a human hand and arm, knowing what had happened Dumbledore cast, " _Incendio Maximus,"_ on the arm and it burst into a black colored fire, destroying all evidence of Professor Quirrel and then left, leaving the dog to sleep off his stunned state.

Returning to his office, Dumbledore quilled out a note ordering a full staff meeting in the morning, where he will explain what happened at the trial and where Quirrel is.


	7. With the truth out

_**Chapter 6-With the truth out**_

The next day was a Monday, which means classes were to start and waking up the House of El was ready for their first day of classes, so with Harry and Neville as the boys shared prefect and both: Hermione and Padma as the girls shared prefect, as they led the way to the Great Hall, where they sat at the table under the banner of cobalt blue and Metallic Ruby, which was emblazed with a white winged red diamond shaped 'S' shield. As the houses of Hogwarts were now having lunch, the staff were in the Headmasters office where they had been for 4 hours already, with all except 2 people towering over Dumbledore in extreme displeasure and the 2 of the staff that weren't, 1 of which; did not care and wanted to be out patrolling the corridors for truants and the other was Severus Snape, whom wanted nothing more than to hand in his resignation as he has had enough of been Dumbles plaything.

30 minutes after the staff meeting was over, the staff besides Dumbledore dismissed themselves from the office and headed to the Great Hall to hand out the schedules, while leaving a pale Dumbledore behind to put an add out for a new Defense teacher and had Severus Substitute until then. While back in the hall, the Hogwarts students had just received their time tables and the older students were already planning out their routes for their first classes, while leaving the first years to fend for themselves.

Seeing that they were alone, the House of El got together and headed out to their first class: Charms, with Harry taking the lead after he read between the lines of the book: Hogwarts: A History, as it showed a message of a map of the castle in it. 10 minutes later found the House of El, outside of the Charms corridor and it was another 20 minutes later, when they found the classroom.

After been admitted into the classroom, the House of El had found their seats at the front of the class and waited for it to start. As the House waited, all students from Gryffindor and Slytherin began to trickle in from the hall themselves, taking seats around the already seated students, before the classroom was full and there was no one left to enter (though one Ron Weasley was late and groggy losing 10 points) and the charms Professor: Filus Flitwick called the attendance roll, as he came to Harry's name, he gave a startled jump and toppled off his seat.

Due to been the first class, Pro. Flitwick simply had the class read a chapter he designated as: chapter 3-What the difference between a Lighting charm and a Sparking spell for the first half of the class time and then he went on to quizzing the class both: verbal and written, for the last half of the class and at the end of the class, he then set chapters 1 & 2 for homework to be handing in next week. After charms class, the House of El had Transfiguration with: Gryffindor and Slytherin – which was carried out the same way as Charms, except with a lot of complaining from Ron Weasley and Gryffindor losing 20 points.

After transfiguration (with a lot of grumbling from Ron at have to do homework) it was lunch and all the school migrated to the Great hall, where lunch had already begun and those students whom had a free period before were already eating and talking to their friends. During lunch, the self-appointed head of the House of El and manipulative Headmaster (Also on Probation): Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, gave a note to Harry, which read: [ _Harry my boy (_ which made Harry mad _), I wish to speak with you in private, please come to my office at 6:30 pm. P.S. the password is: Rock Candy_ ] knowing that if he didn't show up, Harry said, "I'll be there," and then excuse himself from the table.

After lunch was a thirty-minute free period before the next class of history, so Harry head for the house of El commonroom where he then penned out a letter to his parents requesting their presents this evening and then headed for the Owlry and sent the letter with a plucky barn owl, before heading back into school. Once in the school, Harry heads for his trunks workshop, where he works on a sword he had forging before head for Hogwarts.

Outside of Hogwarts, the Potter adults were busy moving their son's bedroom supplies like: bed, desk, wall mounted weapon rack of self-forged weapons (much to Lily's chagrin) and extra bedding. After they placed the last item: a shelving for Harry's Transformers collection, both: DVD, Blu-ray and Toys, the Potters were greeted by a large barn owl that came in, landed on James' head and proceeded to poke out his eye, in the attempt of passing the letter in his beak to James, causing Lily to laugh.

30 minutes of laughing and Lily was finally calm enough to call the owl to her arm and retrieved letter, when she read it Lily then showed James and both knew what it was about.

 _Time skip to dinnertime:_

Back at Hogwarts, as the last of the students scrambled into the hall, Dumbledore waited patiently, before he stood and showed a slight of hand, allowing for the golden plates to be filled with various culinary delights: Chicken, Beef, Pork and turkey, with platters of salad, vegies and fruit, served besides sauce and gravy. During dinner, Dumbledore spent most of it looking at Harry and how he was reacting to his house, seeing the bonds of friendship with the Longbottom and Zabini Heirs, while also noticing the looks of love on the faces of: Miss Granger, the Patil heiress and the Greengrass Heiress, feeling in fear that he'll have to stop their potential future relationships.

It was around dessert that the door to the hall re-opened, to reveal James and Lily Potter, who both then strode towards the staff table. At the staff table, Dumbledore's attention was redirected to the entrance hall, where he found the Potter Adults head for him and before he could question why they were here, Lily said, "Headmaster Dumbledore, you requested to speak with my son?" in a polite tone, before asking, "Is he alright?" in a bazaar tone that spoke of worry and relief at the same time, the relief part was from seeing her unhurt son at a new (to her) fifth table, which was bannered by Superman's shield. At the questions Lily asked, Dumbledore was now mentally screaming, ' _FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCK_ ," at being out maneuvered by Harry, before making a grandfatherly father (which was totally fake) and replied, "No Mrs. Potter, Harry is just fine and no I had not requested speak with Harry," while internally fuming, as Lily corrected him with, "It's Lady Potter, Headmaster and Scion Potter, not Harry," while he was talking, and then Lily says, "Really Professor? Because our son sent us a letter stating very clearly that you had wished to speak to him," which was met by, "Yes Lady Potter, scion Potter has no appointments with me," from Dumbledore.

Later that evening, James and Lily decided to escort the House of El to the Houses commonroom, while they were walking Harry asked his mother, "Mum, before you leave could make a scan of the right hand side third floor corridor?" "Okay Harry! but why?" was her answer as Harry then explains what Dumbledore had announced at the beginning of the year and Lily groaned, but relieved that Harry was not thinking of going there himself or in his words, "My job is to protect what the Justice League tells me to, not some old man with control issues." Dropping off the house of El, with James (while proud of Harry for sharing the good aspects of all 4 founder's houses) complaining on Harry not been placed in Gryffindor, Lily then made a move to the corridor Harry told her of and had her ring scan the rooms beyond the door.

After completing her scan, which revealed the rooms held a substance of great power and it was old and rare, like it was immortal and that confused her, making her desire to research the finding more, but she couldn't arouse suspicion while she was at Hogwarts. Finished with her goals for now, Lily then joins James as they then head off home and the bed that waits them.

Meanwhile earlier in the Headmasters office, it's current owner was pacing back and forth, cursing up a storm – no he was cursing up an apocalypse, on how his plans failed, he wanted to talk to the Potter brat alone and try to get him away from his parents, so he could re-assert his control measures and find out why he was not at his aunt and uncles. 90 minutes later and Dumbledore was calm enough to activate a school wide monitoring charm he placed on the school, when he did that he then linked it to a crystal ball and viewed: Lily scanning (to his horror the location of the Philosopher Stone) with a wide beam of white light, that was being emitted from her ring.


	8. A potion problem

_**Chapter 7-A potion problem**_

It is now the next morning, as the House of El woke up and performed their morning rituals, before Harry and Neville fed Trevor and Hedwig, after they were finished, the House of El headed down to the great hall and had their breakfast. Breakfast was the usual affair of talking, reading and now had the addition of Dumbledore glaring at Harry, also most as if he was trying to control the mind of the mage of steel, not that it was work due to Harry training in Torquasm Vo, Superman trained him and Superboy in.

Once breakfast was over, the houses of: El, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where they found a note reading: [ _to the students, due to illness classes are canceled until the Professor is better or a replacement is found, but before you think of skiving off the class, the room is open to those who wish to use the period for homework or simply get a head of the theory of the Defense classes, please use your time wisely: Pro. Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor_ ]. Reading the note, Harry looked at his classmates and saw that a small portion of them were contemplating, while the Ravenclaws made their friends decision for them and pushed into the classroom, where they were joined by: Harry, Hermione, Neville, Padma, Susan and Hannah.

In the classroom, the houses got out their homework and got to work on it, while in Pro. McGonagall's office, as the owner sends off an ad of employment to the Daily Prophet with a Black Sparrow Owl (A.N. it may not exist, but it is a magical world and more importantly it is my magical world), as the sparrow shaped owl, clutched the letter in its beak and flew off into the direction of London. 30 minutes later, Dumbledore was now in the Libraries restricted section looking over the ancient tomes that contain the art to legitimacy, Occumancy and mental destruction, looking for a way to remove mental defenses.

Back with the House of: El, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, as they head for the Herbology Greenhousesand the class was the same as other classes they already had: Introduction into the Green Thumb. The introductory class was main a chapter reading with a question and answer, before the class ended with Professor Sprout showing off a venomous tentacular. With lunch following Herbology, the students all went to Great hall with Professor Sprout in the lead. After lunch was Potions for the House of El, with Gryffindor and Slytherin, which was where the day went to hell, because as soon as the students entered the classroom and immediately went on with insulting the non Slytherin students (all this happened after the attendance roll was taken and Harry been insulted), by immediately quizzing the students on very advanced subjects, punishing them with the loss of 20 points, when it was wrong and stripped them of 50 points if it was correct, all while awarding 200 points to the Slytherin even if they got the answer wrong.

When that was finished, Snape waved his wand at the board and appearing on the board was the words [ _ **Sleeping Draught**_ ] and then he turned to the class and said, "For your class, you'll be brewing a common yet medium strength sleeping draught, opening your books to page: 12 and follow your instructions, you have 1 hour to finish," before returning to the front the class, sat in his chair and pull out the day's paper.

Confused by his actions – save the Slytherins, the students brought out their cauldron, tools (books included) and ingredients, before pairing off into groups of 4, with Harry working with: Neville, Padma and Hermione, as Ron grudgingly (But not outright complaining [Dumbledore ordered him to keep his mouth shut during the Potions class]) worked with: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Dean Thomas. Starting the potion, Harry had Hermione and Padma read threw the directions while he and Neville gathered enough ingredients for all four of them, as Snape look over at them, but said nothing and couldn't say anything because he didn't state that they couldn't help each other and if it saves his classroom from been blown up, then so be it, he'll let them continue to help each other.

The Potions class went relatively well, without too much issue for the House of El, but for the house of Gryffindor there was, as a **BOOM** from the cauldron owned by: Ronald Weasley exploded, showering the tables occupants in molten hot Sleeping Draught, but since it was nowhere near finished, the students all became hyperactive and lethargic at the same time, and this was when Professor Snape, took true notice as he roared, " **Weasley** ," and stalked toward the now twitchingly groggy ginger-headed Gryffindor, " **DID YOU EVEN READ THE DIRECTIONS? DETENTION,"** he yelled, before pointing to a random Slytherin and said, "You take Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson to the hospital wing and Mr. Thomas clean yourself up and help Mr. Weasley," which caused many frowns to appear on the House of El members, as for the house of Gryffindor – well they had the look of rage, but stayed silent.

While watching the seen, Harry mentally frowned and made a mental note to send an official letter of complaint to the Headmaster, though aware that it may not do anything and also decided to send one to the board of directors/governors. After half an hour, Potions class was finished and Harry and his friends submitted 4 perfectly brewed potions to Professor Snape, who simply sneered and dismissed them from the class, as it was getting close to dinner.

After dinner, Harry headed into the dormroom to compile the letter of complaint to Dumbledore and the board. Compiling the letter took half an hour, because he had to make it look as though the one sent to the board was not sent at the same time and also making seem as if Dumbledore had not resolved the issue. After finishing the letter, Harry headed for the headmaster office, where there was a special letter box that transports the letter to the desk of the Headmaster and then headed for the owlry to have an eagle owl delivery the letter to the board of governors.

With the tasks done, Harry returned to his dorm at his top speed, where he fed Hedwig and got ready for the night a head. The next morning, the House of El woke up with the crows of a nearby rooster and got ready for the day ahead. After Padma fed Hedwig this time, the House of El had set off for the great hall and the breakfast within. In the office of the headmaster, Dumbledore was reading over the notice of complaint to his pet Death Eater (in his mind, but Severus wants to really reform from his darker days, but can't do that under Dumbledore's eyes) and how his teaching habits need to improve (again Snapes way of punishing Dumbledore for not letting him move on from his darker past), when a knock on his door sounded, "Enter," he called.

Meanwhile after Breakfast, Harry and his house headed for their first class of the day: History of Magic, which for some was the snore fest the older students had said it was, but both Hermione and Harry were able to keep wake, though with the incoherent both of them came to the conclusion of: to pass this class, read the provided books and make your own notes. Back in the headmasters office, Dumbledore had just summoned a house elf to request the presents of Severus Snape, who had arrived thirty minutes later and the rest of the meeting went on, with Severus explaining why he was teaching in such a habit, "Because I wish to terminate my employment, but the headmaster won't excepted it and said, 'Severus you are needed here,' which I asked, 'why?' but had not gotten an answer, so I thought if I force Dumbledore to fire me then I could relax and continue some research projects, some of which could benefit the wizarding world more than me being here."

After the explanation, the Board representatives looked at each other and thought together, ' _This mess is happening because Severus Snape wished to quit?_ ' in question, while an angered frown appeared on Dumbledore visage and he thought, ' _Severus you know full well that the greater good requires you to be here when Voldemort revives,_ ' but before he could activate his silver tongue, one the representatives spoke up and said, "Very well Professor Severus Snape, we will accept your 2 weeks notice and your resignation," which was greeted by a, "Thank you sir, I'll have my things packed up and a list of potential candidates for the position within the hour," and with that he dismissed himself. After Snape left, the 2 Board members turned on Dumbledore and said, "This is your second warning Albus, you won't get a third," then the members left with Dumbledore thinking, ' _If the board thinks that they can just kick me out of my school, then they've got another thing coming._ '

(A.N. none of the years has a scheduled potions class today, so Snape can leave anytime that day.)

 _Time skip to the end of the day:_

It was now ten o'clock, where which the news of Snape quitting had finally reached the students and the majority of 4/5's of the school houses were partying in celebration of a Snape free school. As the minor part of 1/5's being the Voldemort loyal Slytherins were sour and the last part of the school houses being neutral, which meant they didn't care.


	9. the new teachers

_**Chapter 8- the new teachers**_

A week has past since Harry first week of Hogwarts, and for the older students it was a lot better than the previous years, especially after the board of governors decided to take a more active roll in the school and took the hiring of new staff into their hands, as they hired: Lily Potter for Potions Professor (which brought the Potter adults to live at Hogwarts during the school), while also hiring Quirrel replacement in: Narcissa Malfoy (she is good in this story over her husband.) While they were hiring, it was brought to light that a dead man should not be collecting a paycheck for working as the history professor, so they ended the payment (which seeing as their accounts were closed the money was not going anywhere) and replaced Professor Bimms with Jason Blood, also they found that several studies have been denied to the students, because of Dumbledore and that had earned him half a strike, due to a credible excuse.

In that week, since the employment of Lily Potter, Potions became fun and exciting again, though that fun had come with a lot of sacrifice, as the Slytherins could not sabotage the cauldrons of non-Slytherin without getting caught red handed before they could even begin, one such incident got Draco Malfoy detention for 10 weeks and had him cursing, "My father will hear of this you filthy mudblood," but it was ignored by Lily (A.N. come on after a good 7 seven of her own years in Hogwarts, with students calling her that, don't you think it'll be a broken record for her now?)

It was now a Wednesday and the house of El were now capitalizing on a free period, to work of their every increasing amount of Homework, as with the employment of the new professors, schoolwork for both: History and Potions were beginning to get super difficult, though the former was due to Jason not letting the class become an extra bedroom for the students and jump scaring the sleepers by changing into Etrigan. After the free period, the House of El headed for their next class, which was Transfiguration, with Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Transfiguration class was too eventful to be put into words as it first started with the Gryffindor stooges: Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, arriving late and disrupting the class (though the latters were late because they had being trying to wake Ron up) and got themselves a 20 point deduction from Gryffindor, before it then devolved from there, when Professor McGonagall set the class up with the task of turning a stick of would into a full writing quill. The assigned task was completed by all the houses of El and the majority of Slytherin (meaning Crabbe and Goyle failed), as others just barely passed (Draco, and the Gryffindors) and then it was time for the mid week written test.

The test was written in as much silence as possible, considering the scratches of the quills, quills of which they had just transmuted meaning: some barely had usable writing tips, while those from the House of El-save Harry and Slytherin, wrote flawlessly and Harry had the foresight to make an addition of a calligraphers paint brush, as his quill glided over the paper with ease. As the students were in class, for the most part (there was some playing hooky), Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, looking over the unopened letter he had sent to Severus Snape, requesting a meeting and sighed, ' _Severus why? Why have you betrayed me?_ ' he mentally questioned in anger, a feeling he wished to never feel for whatever time he had left and with an idea, he turned to 'his faithful' Phoenix, with the intention of using it to bring Severus back, but Fawkes was nowhere to be seen and that was another thing: Fawkes had taken to vanishing at the most weirdest of times and return looking like a proud father.

Now with Fawkes in the House of El commonroom, as he looked from his perch on the four poster bed, over at the now feathered hatchling of: Hedwig, whom had sprouted out in an array of white gold and silver feathers in the weeks since it hatch, thanks of course to Fawkes, who had take to lending his energy to assist in the needed growth of Hedwig, before she could blood bond to Harry. Meanwhile Professor McGonagall in the transfiguration class had commanded, "Alright everyone, quills down the test is finished," to the class, as the unfinished students dropped/placed their quills down and let out a huge sigh of relief, before McGonagall said, "Class is now dismissed, your Homework is to research today's subject of turning items into writing tools, to be handed in on the next lesson in a week," which was received by a weird combo of groans, sighs and grumbling.

As the students filed out, Minerva could not help but smile at the quill made by: Harry, as it came clear to her half a week ago that: Harry prefers the use of a calligrapher's brush, over the sharpened nub of a normal quill when not using a muggle ball point pen, before she collected both the quill and the beautifully written test off of Harry's desk, along with his partner: Hermione Granger's test. With her task done, Minerva move to head towards the great hall for lunch, where her students were already and when she arrived, she immediately moved to sit next to Lily, whom had asked, "How was class, Minerva?" in questioning curiosity and Minerva answered, "It went well Lily, the House of El are still ahead of the others with Harry and Hermione in the lead, though the same can't be said for my Gryffindors," she finished with a grumble, remembering having to banish the sticks Ron had somehow flung into the ceiling above his desk and the repair charms she used to fix the holes made, before she ended with another grumble, "I wish mister Weasley would apply himself more to his studies," quietly, which had Lily nodding.

Lunch was the usual flair, which was missing Dumbledore, not that any of the students cared or trusted him enough to defend them as he has stated to (especially after what happen with Snape, whom they all felt be the recipient of the defense), all of them thinking that Dumbledore never cared for the students education or safety. But Dumbledore was not at lunch, because he was now brewing a potion in the safety of his hidden office, a potion that would force Harry to give a damn about protecting the Philosophers stone and finally see how powerful has gotten, not that the terrifying report card, Harry already had was filling him with relief.

After lunch was a double period of DADA with Narcissa, who had roped in James Potter to help with a demonstration of the Stunning stun, this was punishment for his attempt to prank members of the Slytherin house set by Lily, along with exclamanation of, "Grow up James," seeing as he still see Slytherins as future Death Eaters. After awhile the students were practicing themselves, James was dismissed so he could go looking for his worshippers the Weasley twins (after discovering they had his map from his Marauder days).

The end of class came quickly after James left and it was now time for dinner, so all the school migrated to the Great Hall, where an exhausted Dumbledore just stood and said, "Let the feast begin," making all the food appear, where it then disappeared just as fast, especially around Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table. While dinner was going on, Draco from his spot at the Slytherin table had notice: his mother talking amicably with the mudblood Lily Potter, ' _Father needs to hear of this,_ ' he thought, knowing that the Malfoy family should not be anywhere a mudblood is, let alone talking to them in a way that seems as if they know what is going on.

After dinner, Harry went to his dorm and fed Hedwig, greeting Fawkes as he did so before Fawkes had to leave. Finished feeding Hedwig, Harry headed into the workshop compartment of his trunk, where was busy crafting the birthday present for HermioneHar. In the office of Lily Potter, where her research on her scans of the out of bounds corridor, was now beginning to bare fruit and she found out that the corridor holds the Philosophers Stone, but the question was now, 'Do the Flamels know and had given permission to Dumbledore, to protect it? Or did he steal the stone and is going use it for his own purposes?' though knowing the former was highly unlikely and the stone was likely stolen from the Flamels.

Now in the office of Dumbledore, as the monitoring charms on the Philosophers Stone that alerts the caster to when the stone existences becomes known to someone, flared up and when the recently returned Dumbledore came in, he felt a great deal of hope thinking, ' _Potter must have gotten curious by now_ ,' as he went over to confirm his hope, to for them to be dashed and crushed, as the revealing charm Identified Lily E. Potter. Paling at the reading, Dumbledore thought feverously of a way to turn this to his advantage.

Back in Harry's workshop, as the owner now places his now finished present for Hermione into a jewelry box and wraps the box up in decorative sapphire blue paper.


	10. Catching up with the Team, Happy Birthda

_**Chapter 9-Catching up with the Team, Happy Birthday Hermione**_

While Harry was learning magic in Hogwarts, the team was far from being idle and was called in to help a friend named: Roy Harper, who now goes as Red Arrow, had requested assistance in guarding a scientist as she programmed anti-virus for a nanite project her employer was making with the funding from Legion of Shadows. "Miss Martian," said a deep baritone, into a commlink before he continues, "Set up a mindlink with everyone but the professor and Harry," from his position in on the grounds of a school that Red Arrow had holed up the scientist in.

A minute later and the whole team heard, ' _Okay everyone should be up, roll call,_ ' as everyone starting with Kid Flash said, ' _Kid Flash good to go_ ,' then moved to Superboy with, ' _Superboy ready,_ ' then Zaterra stated, ' _Zaterra here,_ ' with her sister following and it went to Artemis who said, ' _Artemis good,_ ' before Poison Ivy said, ' _Ivy ready, and this is still freaky,_ ' after Ivy was Robin and finished with Aqualad, who then said, ' _Okay Ivy, control the hedges and cover the school,_ ' to a response of, ' _Way ahead of you Aqualad,_ ' while placing her hands on the ground and focus her powers, causing the plants and roots to grow exponentially until they formed a tight barred bird-cage like form.

Watching the wooden cage form, Red Arrow silently admitted, ' _Okay maybe she is good for the team,_ ' as before the mission there was some contention between her and him, over how the Justice League could trust Ivy. Before Red Arrow returned to Staking out the schools roof. While on the outside of the cage, a grinning cat masked wearing individual looked on with a curse of, "Shit," in whisper, as she realized there was squeezing herself threw the bars and hacking would not work, as the noise would alert all those inside.

While inside the school, only the soft click of a keyboard and the sighs of woman, could be heard, as the professor continued to do her best with the setup she had, for programming the virus for: Project Fog, sighing as she wished to use her own computer, while the mental chatter was mainly filled with Kid Flash, antagonizing (see Flirt) Artemis and flirt with Miss Martian, as he still did not get the idea that she and Superboy were an item.

Now at Hogwarts, Harry and his newest friends were now noticing the classwork was getting a little bit more difficult, though the work was not too difficult and the house of El was basically powering threw each lesson, while also keeping up with their homework. But with Hermione's birthday coming up, the whole house of El had another reason to complete their schoolwork and with the birthday on the coming weekend, Harry and Neville wanted to be able to take some time off studying to celebrate Hermione's birthday, though not that the others in the house of El were not wanting to make Hermione's birthday, as they each continuously sent mail to their parents to send them a gift for them to give to Hermione, though the guys (save Harry and Neville) mostly requested their parents to send them books of rare aspects of topics like: Charms, Transfigurations and Astronomy, while Harry had handmade his present and Neville, arranged for Hermione and by extension: her parents, to have a tour of magical Perth, Western Australia.

Back with the Team, as the virus started to take a better shape with the assistance of Robin, who had linked up an extra computer and began typing away, while offering his own input. (A.N. that always was weird to me, Robin clearly had the skills necessary to program the virus, so why didn't he help the professor.) Outside of the non-magical school, the cat masked assassin tape her finger to her ear and said, "I can not get in, they've got an Arbormancy (wood manipulator) and they've created a tight cage and I can not slip between the bars," into a radio mounted within her ear.

Silence met her statement, before an angered sigh responded and said, "Are you sure? What about from the roof?" that got the answer of, "I am sure, and as cat-like as I am, I can not hope to reach the top, silently," with an irritated eye roll, before saying, "I suggest you begin operation fog now, so we can get as much tech as we can, before they finish and our goals are delayed."

In an out of the way Lair, belonging to the Shadows; a man was standing over a microphone and listen to the suggestion been transmitted by: Cheshire and then orders to a tech in the room, "Start operation fog now," he says, admitting the wisdom of their agent. A few minutes later and the swarm of Nanobots were released on their first target of: Star Labs. Inside the caged school, the professor with the help of Robin, are now approaching the ¾ mark of the finished virus and the rest of the team were now conferring over how to find the fog now, when Robin speaks up from his station, "If I create some dummy relay's, to confuse the Legion of Shadows could we use the Justice League satellites to find it?" as the team thought on it, the professor was hesitant and asked, "are you sure these relays are going to be enough? Because I plan to live a while longer," as Aqualad then crossed over to her and said, "Trust us professor, Robin knows what he is doing and I guarantee that he'll keep continuously creating dummy relays while you work on finding the fog," while cupping the professors hands and she nods confidently knowing that they can protect her.

Over in Scotland, within the school of magical learning, that Harry is now attending as he worked feverously on setting up an empty classroom that was loaned to him by: Professor McGonagall, for Hermiones birthday and with the help of his Kryptonian speed, Harry was half done with 30 seconds on the clock. Once Harry had finished, he left for the kitchens and began to help the house elves with the food.

 _Time skip: 5 hours;_

The mission was a success, as it had not taken long to find the nanite swarm, before it was able to reach Star Labs and upload the completed virus, causing the fog to fall to the ground like dust particles. So with the completed mission, the professor was place into a witness protection program and hidden away from the world at large.

As the legions of Shadows commander, showed his displeasure of his plans failing to Cheshire as he tortured her, while listening to her screams.

 _Another time skip: Sunday afternoon;_

"Harry where are we going?" said Hermione, as said mage of steel guided her to the classroom blindfolded, before Hermione said, "Come on Harry, this isn't funny," this was when Harry then said, "Relax Hermione, we are almost there," as they rounded the last corner, where a silent McGonagall opened the door of the classroom as they approached. Entering the classroom, Harry then removes the blindfold as each and every one of her friends screamed, " **Happy Birthday Hermione,** " making her realize what the day was and fainted in excitement.

(Author says, Malum Cliff sodali dedicet Hebro)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10-Birthday, the Aftermath and All hallows eve**_

After a scream of, " **Happy Birthday Hermione** ," and Hermione regaining consciousness, all of Hermione's friends crowded around and sung her a happy birthday, before the mingling began, with gossip mainly from Lavender Brown, with Pavarti Patil and it was about the newest hot fashions in the muggle world, as Hermione just added in her corrections when ever it was needed, but it was obvious that she was not into the conversation, so with the help of her twin sister: Padma, Pavarti changed the topic to that of current affairs in the muggle world, mostly dealing with the Justice League's latest fight with the Injustice Gang of: Joker, Bane, Weather Wizard, Captain Boomerang, Venom Ivy (O.C. plant using villain to Replace Pamela's Poison Ivy, after she turned good) and Black Spider, which somewhat affected London, as Professor Sprout was bought in to help tame and contain an outgrowth of constrictor vines. It was this event that allowed Poison Ivy and Professor Sprout to meet and become friends.

A few hours later and the party move to the table set up for lunch, as the plates on the table began to fill up with food, which was prepared and cooked by: Harry Potter, with drinks sourced from the Three Broomsticks by the Weasley Twins and Percy Weasley (who was there to act as chaperone). Lunch was the same as the start, with friends talking about current affairs, though this it was magical world related news mainly from the new laws the Wizengamot voted with states: All crimes must be investigate, no matter how guilty the effected party is, making it easier to sort out the liars.

After lunch came presents, as Hermione opened the present from Harry, to reveal a blue-hued-white-gold locket, with Japanese Kanji for friendship behind a diamond, that was connected by a fine platinum chain and a pair of silver and sapphire bracelets. The sight of the present caused all the girl to squeal at the beauty of it, as Percy took the time examine the jewelry closer and said, "These are handmade, they don't resemble any designs I've seen and seen I've started dating Penelope I got an eye for what jewelers sell," (A.N. While the Weasleys are somewhat struggling to make ends meet for cash, family members like Percy, Fred and George would apply for casual time positions at places in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, mainly doing things like stacking shelves. Also Ginny will be doing the same, but right now Molly won't let her and Ron has no plan to as he is a lazy unmotivated bum).

After calming down somewhat from the awe of Harry's gift, Hermione moved onto the next gift and it was from: the Patil twins, whom had gotten her Homework dairy and a professional calligraphers quills set, made from a bald eagle. Before move to Nevilles gift that was a paid holiday to Magical Perth. Soon all the presents were open and then it was time for the Birthday cake, which was made to look like a page flipping book, it was a chocolate mudcake, with the pages made of the Hard icing you find on wedding cakes.

After cake, the party wind down to a close and Percy escorted the Weasley twins back to the Gryffindor dorms, as Harry led the House of El back theirs, where: Hermione right into her new books and was not seen for the rest of the day. Hours earlier at the start of the party, Dumbledore was found within his office pouring threw notes and reports delivered by his teachers, while going white in panic as he found, that his efforts to keep the students from gaining power that could usurp him. But that was not the biggest problem, as he discovered that Lily was in the process of sending a letter to his old 'teacher' and 'friend' discussing the blatant theft of the Philosopher Stone, by himself and hoped the Board doesn't find out about it.

Back to the present as Harry and the rest his house, joined Hermione in doing something that relax them, A.K.A. Harry went into trunks workshop and began to pound some metal to make a new Damascus billet, made from: Titanium, 1320 Spring Steel and Adamatium (A.N. Yeah I know: Marvel Comics metal, my story don't care). As others either read or play wizarding games.

The day after Hermiones birthday was a Monday, meaning that the students were now back in class, to hand in their weeks worth of written homework issued the week before by: Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout, but not Blood, as he prefers in class assignments and test, so his assigned homework was that of the ancient and powerful artifacts/legends surrounding: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, which are; the Sword of Bravery (Gryffindor), Cup of Healing (Hufflepuff), Diadem of Wisdom (Ravenclaw) and Chamber of Secret (Slytherin [A.N. yes I know that the chamber is a location, but this was to fill the legends surrounding a founder, since the Locket is a females locket in my story and is owned by his daughter, who bought the night after her 19th birthday]).

 _Tempus omit to the morning of Halloween:_

It was now approaching Halloween and the students were excited, because at the suggestion of Lily Potter, the school Head Students (Head Boy and Girl) was going to have a costume dinner party, were all the all were to dress up as mythical/superhuman characters, of that been said, Harry was going as his superhero identity: Super-mage, while several of the House of El were going as members to the Justice League with: Hermione as Zatanna, Padma as Artemis, Hannah Abbot going as Miss Martian and Pavarti going as Poison Ivy, with several girls as female Justice members, with the men like Neville going as Superboy, Theodore was going as Kid Flash and Blaise Zabini going as Aqualad. To that end Harry had a now adult Hedwig transport the teams spare suits to add to the realism of all hallows eve.

But the party was tonight, so with the House of El's preparations done, they than headed for their first class: Potions and endured the failed sabotage attempts from Slytherin house, as each of the volatile ingredients stop in midair and were summoned towards Lily Potter, who not only saw the ingredients fly across the room, who threw it and gave them each a months worth of detention. Aside from the failed attempts of potion sabotage, there were also the constant failings of Ronald Weasley, who of which: had not even started reading the chapter on the brewed potion and simply copied those around him, leading to a **KABOOM** as his fifth cauldron exploded from the heat of the fire, making it worst as this cauldron belonged to his brother Percy and Percy himself had potions in the next class.

After potions was History and it had another round of Detentions given to the lazy students that had still yet to learn that Professor Blood doesn't tolerate slackers in his class and woke the students up by saying, " **Change! Change! O' form of man! Free the prince forever damned! Free the might from fleshy mire! Boil the blood in the heart for fire! Gone! Gone! O' form of man Rise the demon Etrigan!"** as fire formed around him and changed his appearance to the demons form and tap them on the shoulder to wake them and get into their faces. This action usually got him complaints from the students via there Heads of House, but his standard replied was, "I am here to teach a class, not offer an extra bedroom and if they fall asleep in my class then it should be up to me on how they should woken up, if they don't like it then they should not sleep in class," from Jason Blood, while the House Heads frowned at the method, they had to let it go and tell their students concentrate in class.

Following History was Lunch which was half an hour of chatting and several more complaints; mainly from the Slytherins over still not have Snape as their Head of House or Potions Professor, since they were so used to not getting punished that they always played around. Before the dinner party that evening, there was a free period for study purposes and then there was Charms, which had gone threw changes at the request of Dumbledore, whom had setup a seating arrangement for the class, so it would make Hermione sit next to Ron, who he had given the mission to challenge Hermione's skills and then insult her for doing the job, and being the loyal prick he was Ron said, "Yes Sir," in a dopey slur.

So during charms, Harry sat with Dean Thomas and watched as the idiot called: Ronald Weasley flailing his arm around like he was trying to poke a classmates eye out, when he is stopped by Hermione and preceded to challenger her. Accepting Ron's challenge, Hermione expertly swished and flicked her wand, with the incantation of, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," as she levitated the issued feather.

After Hermione had passed the challenge, Ron leant forward onto his desk and put his arms under his head saying, "Fucking know-it-all nightmare," which was muffled enough to allow Hermione to hear it, but with the help of her housemates and close friends, she was able to brush aside the insult and remain listening to the teacher. Not knowing that his insult had no effect, Ron simply stayed in his position and waited for the end of class.

Three quarters of an hour had passed, and it was the end of classes for the day, which meant the girls of House of El, kidnapped each other and headed for the woman's dorm, to prepare for the costume dinner, as the boys minus Harry lounged around for a few minutes and Harry grabbed a book on alchemy he had started two days ago, resuming from where he had left off. After Harry was able to get threw 2 chapters, it was time for the boys to get changed, as the girls finished their preparations and once the guys were finished, they headed for the commonroom and waited for the girls.

5 minutes later, the girls came down from their dorms and showed themselves off to the guys, and happy with the results, the girls shared themselves between the guys and headed for the Great Hall. In the great hall, Dumbledore was in his seat – dressed as what he believed Merlin had looked like, with long flowing purple robes, a wizards hat in purple and even a sorcerers staff, which of course was a invention of his allows him to fuse his wand to the wood of his wand and still allow him to cast spells, but it was basically a jacket for a wand to change the appearance of a persons wand – as he mentally smiled to himself thinking, ' _This plan will work, those mudbloods, especially the smart ones are always self conscious about their smarts and are easily sadden, all I need to do is wait for Tom current host to '_ troll _' the school and Harry one friend short and in his grief, I'll swoop in and regain my cont-_ ' before he mental train slammed to a halt.

At the entrance to the hall, Harry stood there with: the Patil twins in one arm, while Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger were in the other arm. This sight was the cause of disbelief in Dumbledore, not knowing that and then finally realizing that: Hermione had grown out of letting insults affect her and was ready to have dinner. Throughout dinner, Dumbledore fought himself hard to keep himself calm, while also try to plan a plan b, when it came to him as he thought, ' _Imperious curse_ ,' before excusing himself and went off to hide himself under a stealth charm of his own make and then re-entered the hall, making his way to line of fire for him to shoot the curse at Hermione.

Firing his curse, Dumbledore gained control of Hermione and ordered her to take a really long bathroom break alone. So with that ordered, Hermione obeyed and left the hall. After Dumbledore used his curse, he left the hall invisibly to return to the hall legitimately and started to play the waiting game.

Dumbledore's waiting game had him wait for 30 minutes, with desert now on the way, the hall doors slammed open and in ran a loner Slytherin student, wearing his trademark hat and shouted, " **Troooooll in the dungeons, troll in the dungeons** ," with a meek pause, before saying, "thought you ought to know." Watching on with a mental grin, Dumbledore mentally orders his slave to approach the dungeons as he addresses the students in the hall, "Alright everyone calm down," after the use of a firecracker charm, as he then gets the halls attention and continues with, "Prefects, you will escort your houses to your commonrooms and Teachers you will follow me to the Dungeons," as he hurriedly led the teachers away, before at least: Lily, could protest.

After the teachers had left, Harry however took over and said, "Slytherin house, Hufflepuff house and House of El, as our commonrooms are near or on the way to the dungeons, I suggest we all stay here where it is safe and secure," before looking at the older prefects, seeing that they agreed and one Hufflepuff prefect then said, "Good plan, either Dumbledore was panicking or he was trying to get us killed, so we stay and do a head count," as he directed his female counterpart to start.

Already counted, Harry could see that Hermione was the only one not here and went to an older student asking, "Where is the closest toilet?" the student looked at him weird and Harry explained, "My housemate Hermione went to the toilet," before adding an afterthought with, "She did look a little dazed though," when he focuses back in and bellows, " **Shit! Dumbledore's trying to kill her,"** rocketing out of the hall.

Out in the entrance hall, Harry place use his masks x-ray function and discovered, that Hermione was on the Dungeon level, 2 yards from where the troll was and 20 yards away were the teachers from the troll. Throwing all caution away, Harry directed all of his yellow sun energized cells and flooded his body, before jumping forward and flew at mark 1 to the dungeons. Flying threw the levels of Hogwarts, Harry knew that confronting the troll would draw the teachers to the location of the troll and with that in mind Harry flew in to the dungeons, bypassing the teachers and Dumbledore, aimed for the troll.

A loud **smash** , caused the castle to shake at its foundations and drew the teachers, with Dumbledore cursing up a storm, as his should be minions investigated the disturbance. The first thing they came across was the splinters of a troll favorite weapon: a club fashioned from a redwood tree, between before more impact blows could be heard a little ways away and before they find what it was, the answer came to them, with a flying troll skidding pass them.

Once the troll flew pass, Harry launched pass as well, gut checking the troll and started to carry it to the ground level, leaving the teachers (bar Lily and Dumbledore [who the later has the emotional range of: anger, scheming {the emotion one would feel when scheming or planning} and fear]) dumbfounded, but didn't dwell on it as a scared Hermione stumbled in and collapse besides Lily, who asked, "Miss Granger! Why are you down here?" "I don't know professor! All I remember is backing out and feeling the really bad desire to go to the toilet, as well as use the toilet in the dungeons," before mentioning, "though I don't remember drinking that much during dinner," was Lily's answer.

Back with Harry as he made to the entrance courtyard, where he let go of all his restraints and let loose a massive, shockwave inducing, and flying uppercut and caused the troll to flip, straight for the forbidden forest.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11-The holiday stretch**_

It's now days after Halloween and the troll incident, with the students now looking forward to the Christmas holidays, but are unable to get a break to enjoy, because the teachers have started to really pile on the homework and assignments, to the point where the majority of students are camping in the Library, during any free periods they could get or weekend. However in amongst all of this, Harry still found time to smith his presents for his new friends, both: in school and out of school (the Weasleys).

This is where we now find Harry, in his workshop working on his star patterned grade Damascus steel with titanium cutting edged chiefs knives set, with custom wood block and customizable handles for better grip, this gift was for Molly Weasley whom he heard from Fred and George, as they said, "Mom likes to cook, the kitchen is the one place she feels that makes sense," before they look at each other and mentioned, "Especially when we drive her bonkers, with our pranks," which spurred Harry to make this present for her. Elsewhere in the castle, the 'Headmaster' and self-believed master of the Wizarding world, slowly walked the length of his office and thought, ' _Damn and blast, that mudblood friend of Harry's survived and what is more, Harry saw fit to ignore my orders and had Slytherin and Hufflepuff stay with his House in the Great Hall, and for what? Slytherin house is full of nothing but dark magic user and Tom future army, with Hufflepuff been not that better considering that they loyal to anyone dark or light,_ ' as the bonus of his earlier plans not taken effect.

In another area of the castle, this time House of El commonroom as Minerva and Lily entered, with James who had been called out to attend an Auror meeting, since he had rejoined the force during Halloween, so he couldn't prank the Slytherins and had assembled the House for an update on their progress. Once assembled, they saw that Harry was missing and sort him out. As both Lily and McGonagall headed for Harry's room, leaving behind a suspiciously mischievous looking James in their wake and looked for Harry.

Looking in Harry's room, the Professors saw it was empty and the 5th compartment of Harry's trunk was opened, knowing what that mean, they head for and stepped down the ladder. Once in the trunk, Lily and Minerva headed towards the sound of Harry muttering, "I hope Molly will like these," and, "I wonder if Arthur will like these books on Magical vs. Muggle blacksmithing techniques," it was then that Harry was jumped out of his musing by Lily asking, "Hope Molly will like what, Harry?" as she and Minerva entered the smithy, calming himself down Harry answers with, "I'll show you!" as he fishes out the blades from the etching acid, revealing the beautiful star patterned steel with a white cutting edge, smiling it was Minerva that answered, "Yes I think she will Mr. Potter-El," as he then sprays a water and Bicarbonate soda mixture on to the metal to neutralize the acid.

With the job done, Harry would have to sharpen them latter and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with Professors?" answering his mother said, "Yes we had called a meeting to discuss your school reports from the last month! So clean yourself upper and lets return to the rest of your housemates, before your father corrupts them," with the mention of his father in a joking manner. Deciding to have a shower, to better clean off the sweat and grime of working in the forge, Harry showered and changed into a casual pair of pants and shirt, with a simple pair of running shoes, before headed to meet his professors in the commonroom.

In the commonroom, Harry saw that the rest of his house was waiting for him and after joining Hermione on the lounge, Lily then starter her speech, explaining how proud both she and the rest of the professors were of their hard work and study ethics, as well as inform them of their current grades and class rank. Outside of the castle, in a mansion surrounded peacocks a blonde haired man looked over in dismay and large amounts of distain, as the sheet of parchment he had, showed the grades his son had and the rank in his class, which was to low for what was expected of his son, his name was: Lucius Malfoy, father of: Draco Malfoy and while Draco's grades are nothing to sneeze at, his scores were being outranked by: Mudbloods, Blood traitors and Half-blood's, though the only save factor: is the fact that the only Weasley his age, the son of his 'Rival' was doing 20 times worst than him.

In another area of Britain, at the home of the Weasleys called: the Burrow, Molly Weasley was taking a timeout to read her son's monthly report cards and she was okay with: Percy and the twins, because she expected them to be at the top of his year with Percy and in the middle of their year with the twins, but her youngest son: Ronald, was not even close to where she want him to be and the comments from his teachers, paint the picture of a lazy student who can't even wake up on time, she wonder why? Why was her youngest son not applying himself to the course work? Does he think that he does not need an education in his life? Or is he trying to get by using the kindness of his friends.

These questions had Molly stumped, she was sure Ron knew the importance of an education and that she had raised to at least apply himself to his studies, but maybe she was wrong and Ron now requires a refresher course. Midway threw her musing, her husband Arthur Weasley arrived home from work and saw the looked on his wives face and asked, "Mollywobbles, what is the matter?" his answer came from him being handed Ron's monthly report card, where he saw the problem and thought, ' _Oh Ron, you are not going to get anywhere if you don't apply yourself to your studies, Merlin even joining a professional Quidditch team requires an Owl in each of the core subjects_ ,' before addressing his wife saying, "We will talk to him over the summer holidays, find out why he is not trying his hardest then and if needed, we will find a way to tutor him at home during the summer," nodding Molly took back the letter and place them into her families school records file.

As other parents were meeting their children's report, with various states of emotion, Dumbledore was now back in scheming mode, as he thought over the reports he got from the teachers in their monthly meetings, of he was happy with most of the students grades and work ethics, bar 2: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, though the later is because he knew he would need to have a word and a well place threat of not getting paid for his job, to befriend and control Harry (though that is been met failure every twist and turn) and the former was fear, as Harry was getting to powerful to become the martyr the prophecy stated he word be.

After the meeting with Lily and Minerva, Harry went back to continue with his presents for Molly, which was assembling the handle, design and carve the custom knife block, before wrapping the whole piece in crimson red paper. While Harry was doing that, his housemates were busy reading up on their family's holidays plans, while the majority of his yearmates from other houses were either sleeping (Ron only), trying to study their homework or just self studies. Hours of painstakingly labor later, Harry was now finished carving the knife block, with the Weasleys family crest he found in an old book in the school library and was ready to wrap it, with a note saying: [Merry Christmas Mrs. Weasleys: Thank you for the Help with the train, enjoy your Christmas and New Year, from Harry Potter].

After finishing Molly's present, Harry then moved on to Ginny's, whose letters had become quite a staple for him and gave him a break for his studies, but still gave him someone intelligent to write to, that wasn't a member of his team or mentor. With Ginny's present, Harry decided that: a fine red rose-gold good luck charm (in the shape of a Golden Snitch), on an even finer platinum chain would be the way to go and moved to his metal supply, picked out the required metal: (to be added once I get my internet **back** ) and then set to work.

After a short while, Harry was finished with Ginny's present and began working on the wrapping of it and to contrast the red rose-gold color, Harry nestles the chain and charm into a canary gold velvet jewelry box, before wrapping the whole thing in emerald green paper. With the job done, Harry then decides to relax and with another month effectively, he wasn't in a rush.

While the House of El were busy, the Gryffindor house was not, as all except two was sitting around the fireplace, roasting marshmallows and daring each other: to eat a grey color Bertie Botts every favor beans, while one of the ones not around the fireplace was patrolling the corridors (it was Percy, we all know this) and the other was still asleep (Ron obviously), with his homework and detention notices strung along the dormroom. After a while Percy return and sent out another to start there patrol, before sending the people assembled around the fire to bed, knowing it was late and he himself wanting to actually get some sleep, since it was Saturday the next day and he planned to spend it with his secret Girlfriend: Penelope Clearwater.

Outside of both: House of El and Gryffindor, Ravenclaw house was doing the same thing as El, but they did not have someone in their trunk forging something and Hufflepuff were doing a vast variety of things, to numerous to name. In the Headmasters office or should that be: the future ruler of Earths Throne room? Dumbledore had just finished his plans of what to do with the Philosophers Stone he stole, when an owl from the ministry came in with an urgent summons from the Minister for Magic: Cornelius Fudge and with the Minister being his highest level pawn in the Ministry, Dumbledore quilled out a note for his staff and headed threw his office fireplace, with a cry of, "Ministry of Magic: Ministers Office."


	13. Happy Christmas Potter Family

_**Chapter 12-Holidays arrive: Happy Christmas Potter Family**_

The final week of school has gone by and many of the students, were heading home for Christmas break and spend the time with their families, all except one family: the Potters, as Dumbledore had a new rule stating: [Professors are not able to go home, until you have completed the next semesters lesson plan, marked existing student assignments, and met with the Headmaster to fine tune your lesson plans.] so while the Hogwarts express sent all of Harry's friends home, Harry was now stuck in Hogwarts for another week. But there was one saving grace, which was the fact that Harry was able to offer the services of his now fully grown Phoenix: Hedwig, to the Weasley family who were at the castle and help them get to Romania, where their parents and Ginny went, this meant that he had no longer needed to endure the pestering from Ronald Weasley, as well as helped him deliver his presents to Molly, Arthur and Ginny.

But the real reason for forcing the staff to stay at Hogwarts for the first week of the holidays, was so Dumbledore could speak with Harry alone, while Lily was busy and James was at Potter Mansion, of course Harry felt (after Dumbledore's first try) this was it so he spent as much time in the House of El commonroom, which the location was not known by: Dumbledore or by some staff members. This infuriated Dumbledore, as he thought that controlling Harry was going to easy and now he was caught in a minefield of mountain sized hill, rocky cliffs and every manner of trap, chief among which is the fact that: James and Lily were revived, somehow and he suspected Dark Magic, but had no proof or no way of disproving it or their not whom they looked like.

The week didn't last long, much to Dumbledores fury, as the teachers all finished their assigned jobs and met with the Headmaster, whom then scrutinized their lesson plans and forced them to make changes if he felt the material was too advanced for the years appointed (AKA remove things like the Patronus charm from 7th DADA or change the study of dragons to fire crabs in 5th year Care of Magical Creatures). These meetings also took the needed time away from Dumbledore's attempts to talk to Harry, who had been avoiding all area Dumbledore would think to look and it pissed Dumbledore off like you wouldn't believe.

In the barracks of the Dragon preserve in Romania a week earlier, Percy, Fred, George and Ron appeared out of a ball of white fire, before the snow white phoenix fire travelled back to her partner, while Ron was trying to grab hold of her tail again and was stopped by: Percy as he grabbed his brother and said, "No Ronald, you've caused enough problems with Harry already, now stop or you'll have detention for the rest of the year and it will continue to the next year," causing Ron to stop and give Percy a filthy look, leaving Hedwig a window to leave.

After Hedwig left, Percy sort out his brother Charlie, while the twins put Harry's presents for them under the provided tree and then followed Percy, with Ron staying behind grumbling at his failure. It did not however take long for Percy and the twins to find their older brother, as all they had to do is walk to the observation nest of a dragon pen and there he was, looking over a wizarding map of the pen, with a team of people, who looked like construction workers.

"Charles?" called Percy, breaking his brother out of his thoughts and looking towards his brothers, before saying, "Percy, Fred, George how did you get here?" "Harry Potter! He let us use his phoenix: Hedwig to get us here so we could bring Mom, Dad and Ginny's presents here," responded the twins in their twinspeak. Accepting their answer, Charlie then looked around and then asked, "Where's Ron?" and Percy took this one, and replied, "Grouching in the barracks! Another reason Harry let Hedwig take us here was to get Ronald away from him."

Nodding Charlie excused himself from his coworkers and gave his brothers a tour, before they all returned to the barracks, where they were waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. Meanwhile back in London a week later, the Potter family was finally able to home, after the work Dumbledore had forced on them, they ready and waiting for a time to relax, before the league called Harry in for a mission with his team.

In Hogwarts, threw the out of bounds corridor, Dumbledore slipped into a secret entrance, that led to a hall the had a viewing class and it showed the various traps and spells which Dumbledore had tweaked to his desires, before heading for his trap. At his trap: the Mirror of Erised, Dumbledore placed his hand on the mirror thinking, " _Relinquish and return to me, my prize,_ " in the attempt of calling the Philosophers Stone and was successful, when the stone appeared in his hand.

(A.N: the Enchantment Dumbledore placed on the mirror was: so no one but him could get the stone and use it, if any others tried it would not work.)

Completing that task, Dumbledore then left the corridor and returned to 'his' office, where he secured it and began setting up various items and gizmos. Once he was finished, Dumbledore then performed the ritual of creating the Elixir of Life, draining every last drop of the potion. The ritual created a maximum of: 10, 280 ml bottles of elixir, which was all it could, before a cool down period and Dumbledore then placed the bottles into a hidden cabinet, to canter and returned the stone to the mirror, before he was spotted.

The Potter family arrived home around 12:30 pm, via the flu, meaning Harry was pinballed across the living room and landed head down, bum up on a strategically placed couch, before he was joined by: James (who had joined them after discovering Dumbledore's new rule), while Lily had gracefully landed on the steps leading to the fire. After collecting themselves, James and Harry went to put Harry's things away and Lily headed for the kitchen, to start that night's dinner.

The next morning in Romania, Molly, Arthur and Ginny appeared out of portal made by their International Portkey, which they scheduled it for the second week of the holidays and they were met by a huffing Ronald Weasley, who just swore as they arrived, this of course set Molly off with, "Ronald, watch your language," making him jump and scream in terror, not realizing that his parents were here. Summoned by Rons screaming, Bill (whom arrive the day after Hedwig traveled to Romania), Charlie, Percy and the twins ran into the room, to find that the scream was a false alarm and decided to greet their parents, while Ginny squealed and jumped into Bill's arms as a greeting.

Once the Weasley family calmed down, Molly and Arthur got the scoop on how they got to Romania and were grateful for Harry's kindness, but were a little incensed about why, resolving to speak to Ron, before they returned to Britain and sent their kids back to Hogwarts. Back in Britain however, Dumbledore had called for an audience with Ron, but discovered that while he was able to get Molly and Arthur to go to Romania, Harry had somehow got the Weasley students to Romania as well, which was confusing as the wards and alarm charms, should have stopped all forms of magical travel off the grounds, with the exception of Flu and phoenix, but Flu was restricted to traveling within Great Britain and Dumbledore had the only phoenix Hogwarts (not knowing Harry had a phoenix), but still his Deputy Headmistress had given the okay and let then leave, possible to save the school from mass pranking which was always good in his mind.

At Potter Manor the family was preparing for their annual Christmas party, with the help of the team, as James, the boys and Pamela were outside decorating the parlor, while the remaining girls and Harry were slaving away in the kitchen with Lily. Once the boys were finished, they headed back inside and helped the girls set up the banquet area, by moving tables and setting up a bay-marie for the hot food.

Once the food was ready and waiting under special charms, the team had gone to get changed into their formal super uniforms, while the Potter family changed into ceremonial robes and they waited for the invited guest. Due to the party being a lunch time do, at ten passed twelve in the afternoon, the Potters received their first lot of guests, starting with Augusta Longbottom and Neville, who both bowed to the Potters and James, shook the hand of Neville, same as Harry, while Lily then hugged then.

After the Longbottom, were Sirius and Remus, who the latter had to be dragged for Sirius and then after the Marauder reunion, Remus explained that Dumbledore had him entrench himself in the various Werewolf packs, which was when James and Lily had realized that Dumbledore was attempting to get them to questioned Remus' loyalty, as they had no idea and Dumbledore never said anything. Once the Marauders were welcomed, the flu spat out the Greengrass family.

Hours later and all the guests had arrived this also included the Minister of Magic and the Malfoys, though once the Malfoys arrived Narcissa went and mingled with her friends, most of whom were all considered Bloodtraitors by her Husband, but she did not care and she knew he could not do anything, as it would void their marriage and his son claim as Lord Black, though with Sirius Black free that was unlikely.

Harry spent most of his first Christmas party, literally being ferried between the different conversations, ranging from law, school, friends and why the Justice League was there, before the topic turned to that of marriage proposals, luckily: they were with girls that are in his age group. Harry however binned the topic saying, "I am eleven, I'm not looking for that commitment yet," before getting back to friendlier topics.

The party went from lunch time to dinner and it was time for James to make the Christmas speech, so with an arm around Lily's waist and a beckoning to Harry, the Potter family made it to the stage, where the musician had been playing and of course Harry flew there so he didn't have to fight threw the crowd. Once on the James started with, "Thank you all for coming, now I know you'll want to get back to celebrating the holidays, so I'll keep it brief," drawing a breath he continues where he left off, "to family I thank you for showing up and to friends, remember if you ever need assistance we will be there for you," and he went on for there.

While back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had just finished delivering his present to his Brother Aberforth Dumbledore the barkeep of the Hogs Head pub (a 1986 cc Firewhiskey) he does this early to avoid the Christmas day rush and then sat heavily into his heavily cushioned chair, which had a multitude of charms onto to increase the cushioning of it and then he spied the latest: returned and unopened letter to his pet death eater: Severus Snape. Another thing he had been doing was trying to get Severus back under his control too, seeing that he was needed for the war to come, but it seems that Severus has gone off the grid and vanished.

Later in the evening, Dumbledore then moved from his seat and headed to his secret lab, where he was finishing his project with the Elixir of Life, you see Dumbledore had long ago found an old potion based ritual, which increases the size of a wizard's magical core to deity tier levels and performing it twice would make you a human with the powers of a god, so with no known documented side effects Dumbledore felt it would be need for the greater good if he could live forever. As the ritual could only be performed once a year and only twice on the same person, Dumbledore believe it would be best to perform it while his staff was out on holidays.

While Dumbledore was performing the ritual, the male Malfoys were watching in various stages of fury, as the Potter family flaunted their wealth and introduced the final singer of the night: Celestina Warbeck, the one singer Lucius Malfoy could never get to perform for his gatherings. Jealousy crept threw them, along with the resolve to double their efforts to keep themselves on the highest plateau and lower the Potters, Narcissa Malfoy however was completely oblivious to her husband and child's jealousy, was spending a lot of time with her old study group the: Maraudettes, whom consisted of: Herself, Lily Potter nee Evans, Phoenix Chang and Alive Longbottom nee Smythe (though Alice was in at St Mungo's), while their male counterparts the Marauders – save Peter Pettigrew (due to being Scabbers) and Remus, had vanished to start their Christmas party prank.

When Prongs and Padfoot disappeared to start the prank, none of them realized that Lily had placed prank magic deflection charms on the area, so when they casted the spell, a transparent white barrier flew up and rebounded the spell, back at them causing them to: grow additional arms, tighten underwear, dye their hair pastel green and add polka dots to their skin. The laughter caused by their backfired spell, made them realize that they had failed in their plan and retreated into the house to avoid more embarrassment, after that the party went along smoothly, then the Potters said goodbye to their guests.

(A.N. the Potter Christmas Party was on Christmas Eve as Magical families on the Wizengamot are required to attend the ministry ball the next night.)

After the party, the Potters adjourned to their beds in favour of cleaning up the next day, letting the team stay the night as well. The morning after the party, in Romania the Weasleys were now waking to the actual day of Christmas, via Ronald Weasley bashing down each door to his parents and siblings rooms, screaming, " **Presents everyone come on** ," in hope of getting something cool from his 'best friend': Harry Potter, this of course got him yelled at by his parents and cursed at by: Bill and Charlie, before they fix their broken doors (well: Percy, the twins and Ginny simply got up and place their doors back into the frames).

1 hour later the rest of the Weasley clan woke up properly and went down to the Christmas tree (with Bill repairing the broken doors on the way), where a grumbling Ron was waiting for them, still the family was not going to rushed and Molly headed into the kitchen area, to start the family breakfast. Soon the smells of breakfast brought down all of the residence of the Dragon Preserve, where they joined the Weasley family. Breakfast was finished 30 minutes later, so it was finally time for them to open their presents.

Elected, Molly went first and started with Harry presents, as she first opened a box shaped one first and found a beautifully carved Knife block with a note attached, the carving depicted a picture of a family farmhouse. In tears at the beauty, Molly read the note: [ _Happy Christmas Mrs. Weasley, this is part of 2 presents to say, 'thank you,' for your helping me at the beginning of term, From Harry Potter-El_ ], with even more tears; Molly found the second presents from Harry and opened that to find chief set of knives with a decorative pattern on the on the blades, attached to a cardback which read, Self-forged Chief Knives, may you create banquets.

After calming herself down, Molly detached the knives from the card and loaded them in the knife block, noticing the sound of sharpening steel as they were sheathed and how the grip of the handle would mold to fit her hand perfectly. After she was finished, Molly went to finish unwrapping her presents next up: Arthur's, who found a muggle cookbook he thought his wife would like, Bill came after Arthur who had given her a new silk traveling cloak and her other children gave, other stuff like books and stuff.

After Molly was Arthur as he also started with a present from: Harry, whom had gotten him a book on the differences between muggle and magical blacksmithing and the advantages of one vs. the other, his eyes lighting up at the book much to the amusement of his wife. His other present were along the same vein as Harry's presentsarryHar, but one from Ron which was a Quidditch of the Bulgarian team and that got a sigh from his father, not that Arthur hated quidditch he just likes muggle related thing.

After Molly and Arthur were done, they had Ginny go next and she got: a cobalt sweater, silk traveling coat, pranking items and chocolate from her family, getting to her own present from Harry, unwrapping the present Ginny found a jewelry case, which opened to see a red gold colored Golden Snitch charm, on a fine platinum and Ginny just sat there with a hand over her mouth in awe at its beauty. Annoyed at the fact that his 'best friend' and tired of the wait, Ron exclaimed, "Hurry up and show us what he has bought," in an ear piercing tone, as he wanted to see what Harry had gotten him.

Glaring at Ron, Ginny showed her family the necklace and then it was Bill's turn, then it was Charlie's, Percy was after Charlie and the twins did their together. After the twins, Ron who was grumbling at being last (his punishment for yelling) finally got his turn and he went immediately for Harry's present to him, but was let down as it was only a letter, which read:

[ _Ron Weasley,_

 _I am writing this because it seems that telling it to your face is pointless, as you don't listen and make up what I say in your own head._

 _Anyway what I am saying is: WE ARE NOT FRIENDS, yes we started out for Hogwarts in the same compartment, BUT that does not make us friends and no I don't wish to be your friend, mainly due to your laziness and lack of motivation to work on your studies, as well as being just plain annoying._

 _Now hopefully you have got the right picture now, because if you don't stop pestering me during the school year, I will see it as an official challenge for a duel, a duel I'll win easily._

 _Hope you find the rest of your Christmas well,_

 _P.S. I know about your mission for Dumbledore, so don't even try it._ ]

Finishing the letter, Ron's face had gone past the famous Weasley red blush and all the way to Vernon purple. With his mood now sour, Ron scrunched up the letter and threw it across the room and stormed to his room, where he would write a letter to Dumbledore. Back in the barracks living room, Bill stood up from where he was and went over to get the letter, where to his family's fury as he read it out loud, they found what caused Ron behavior and was concerned over what mission Dumbledore gave Ron, but had an idea.

For the other families, Christmas went well for them and same it was with the Potters, as James finally found his invisibility cloak, which was given to Harry as a Christmas gift from an unknown deliverer, but they all new the handwriting: Dumbledore, this of course made them suspicious and Lily cast many revealing charms on it to see what Dumbledore had done to it. The revealing charms lily cast found: 50 different compulsion and loyalty charms, over half of them were dark magic in nature and place on the cloak by: Dumbledore not that it was a surprise to them.

Up in Ron's room in Romania, where he had just finished his warning letter to Dumbledore when his mother barged into his room and yelled, "Ronald Weasley, how could you be loyal to a man like Dumbledore?" before cutting off what Ron was going to say, "And don't say, 'because He is Dumbledore,' Ronald, the moment he put his personal views in front of justice, was the moment we: the Weasleys and Prewetts ended our allyship to the Dumbledore family," causing Ron to pale, realizing if he were to stay loyal to Dumbledore he would lose his mother's cooking. While still pale, Ron heard a voice saying, {Ronald, it will not matter in the end, as once I have control of Harry, you'll be able to force your mother to cook for you} in a very Dumbledore voice, regaining his skin tone Ron stood up and grinned at his mother (unnerving her) before heading for the international Owl Post, where he added what his mother said and sent it to Britain.


	14. Happy new Year

_**Chapter-13 Thank you friends, Happy new Year**_

The morning after Christmas, was the start of Boxing and all the kids: magical, muggle or otherwise were out of their houses playing with their new toys, while their parents wrote out their letters of thanks to friends and family, for their gifts. The only child not having fun was Ronald Weasley, whom was grounded for consorting with now family enemy: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and was kept in his room, which looked over the entertainment plaza of the Dragon Preserve, were his brothers Fred and George testing their new prank item: Dragon Morph Fruit, which was supposed to shape shift a person into a human shaped dragon, with all the abilities of said dragon.

In Great Britain, in Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a pale faced Headmaster had just finished reading the letter from his servant: Ronald Weasley, before thinking, ' _Arthur, Molly my loyal servants, you would betray me as well,_ ' then he thought, ' _First Severus, now the Weasley's surely they realize that serving greater good demands you to bury their beliefs?_ ' while remembering the Post script. Calming himself down, Dumbledore then thought about the mission he had assigned to young Ronald and how Harry could have found out about it, as the only outwardly appearance of the mission was that of Ron trying to be his friend and that was it.

As Dumbledore started making new plans, Harry was joined by his housemates and friends he made from other houses, where they spent time teaching Harry the finer points of playing Quidditch, with the help of his father and found out that Harry was really good at playing seeker. During the Quidditch lesson, a beeping noise sounded from his wrist, calling a halt Harry brought his communicator up to mouth level and recited, "This is Supermage," "Supermage, this is Batman we have a mission for the team, report to the cave for briefing," was the response from the brooding one on the other end.

With the impending mission, Harry had to say goodbye to his friends and head to the London Zeta Tube. After arriving in the teams cave, Harry went to his old room and changed into his uniform and went out to meet with his team. The team briefing went as follows from Batman, "Team you mission is: to retrieve a powerful item, stolen by this man," pausing to show a photo of Dumbledore, and then continued with, "the item in question is the Philosophers stone, only one in existence, which for 600+ years, it had belonged to the Flamel family." It was then that Harry said, "I may know where the stone is, but my mom would know for sure," Batman glared at Harry, and demanded, "Where?" "Hogwarts!" the mage of steel said, unflinching from the glare.

After going over the finer points and confirmation from Lily, the team was ready to go and they immediately boarded Miss Martians Bio-ship, where they then rocketed to the school of magic (of course Kid Flash still remains skeptical on the subject of magic,). Hours later in the Great Hall, Dumbledore sat in his seat watching: over the students whom were staying at, when the doors opened to permit the entrance of a hooded mage robed figure, along with 2 girls in a muggle magician style getup and a red headed girl, who wore a green vine designed dress, that Professor Sprout recognized.

Approaching the staff table, the hooded mage spoke up in a familiar voice that stated, "Albus Dumbledore, under the authority of the Justice League, you are under arrest for the theft of the Philosophers stone," causing a gasp to run threw the entire populas of Hogwarts, the teachers especially and at this point, Dumbledore rose and stated, "Mr. Potter, I have no idea of what you are talking about," in a commanding tone, before Supermage raised a hand and the Philosophers stone appeared in his hand via a blur and Kid Flash was now standing next to him, and the latter asked, "Really, then why did I find that down the right hand side corridor that you said was out of bounds?" "Or better yet, how come there is a full stock of Elixir of Life in your office?" Robin said, as he, Superboy and Aqualad appeared for a water cyclone, the 3 of them holding bottles of the elixir.

"That is Heir Potter to you, Mr. Dumbledore and since the evidence is here, I believe you have some idea of what I am talking about," said Supermage, before looking back and said to Aqualad, "Bind him and we can then leave," but it was not to be as, when Kaldur was powering up, Dumbledore vanished in a flash black light, marking the use of a shadow traveling spell to the castles front door, where he then blasted off multiple sickly paste green curses, but they were stopped by: the 2 female magicians, whom raised their hands and commanded, "Dnefed Su," blocking the curses with a barrier.

Surprised his curses were blocked, left him wide open for Harry's Kryptonian Magic, as he conjures a glyph array using the symbols of: El, Zor, Rao. The glyphs all slammed into Dumbledore, but it visually seemed like it had done nothing and thinking he was alright; Dumbledore raised his wand again and spouted, "Avada Kadavra," only for nothing to happen. When nothing happened, Dumbledore tried several times and still nothing happened, before he was decked by Superboy, as he stealthily approached the distracted, crazy and former Headmaster.

Once out cold, Poison Ivy and Aqualad took the time to bind him, to make sure he doesn't escape. With the job done, the team headed for Team HQ, where they handed off Dumbledore to Superman and Batman, who then sent him to prison. After the completed mission, the team headed off to enjoy the rest of their holidays and Dumbledore had awoken to find himself in an unknown prison, which seemed to be draining his powers away.

Days later and it was time for the Ministries annual New Years Eve Ball, it was meant to be a party, but what it really was, was to show the others ones power and prestige.

(A/n the Kryptonian Spell Harry used is an energy disruption spell. and the spell used by Dumbledore is a stunning spell created by him based off the killing curse, so it would not by blocked by the magical barrier used in the Harry Potter universe.)


	15. Cruise to the end

_**Chapter 14-Cruise to the end**_

Schools holidays have finish and Hogwarts was still reeling over Dumbledores theft, the ones to take it hard were the staff-bar Lily and Narcissa, who had not contributed to the protection of the stone, as the staff were informed by: Dumbledore that he had borrowed the stone and to find out that they were protecting a stolen artifact, well they were completely disillusioned and betrayed, especially Hagrid, who Dumbledore had used to retrieve the stone.

Threw out the school, whispers broke out and many of them were on Dumbledores actions, whose going to take his place as Headmaster, which had been fulfilled by: Minevra McGonagall until the board could employ a suitable replacement. The only student that was affected more than the staff was: Ronald Weasley, who was continuously spending hours upon hours in the Pro. McGonagall's office, constantly complaining on how Dumbledore was innocent and should be set free, only to be shown the door and threatened with detention.

News of Dumbledores arrest had also reached outside (via the post of Draco Malfoy to his father), to the ministry where the minister was collecting a signed petitions requesting release of Dumbledore and the arrest of Harry Potter-El, for framing his most trusted advisor with a crime Harry committed. Due the politics of Superhero groups the petitions were denied and Harry was not charged.

When the petitions failed, the British minister went for a different approach and hired several mercenaries to locate and extract Dumbledore from what ever prison he was in, but all the mercenaries sent were imprisoned beside Dumbledore in Belle Reve. The discovery of the British Ministers tactics, cause the International confederation of Magics to convene and discuss his acts of starting a war, placing magical Britain in the center of a lot of scrutiny and Fudge (the minster) had to stand trial.

While Fudge was answering to his crimes, Ron was answering for his as he once again tried to get McGonagall to file the release report for Dumbledore and got a detention. The day after he was given the detention, a red envelope was dropped in front of Ron by a half dead owl, before it started to smoke and explode with, " **RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY, WE ARE APSOLUTELY DISCUSTED, WE TOLD YOU THE WEASLEYS HAVE SEVERED ALL TIES WITH DUMBLEDORE AND YET YOU ARE STILL LOYAL TO THAT LYING BASTARD? WHY? AND WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU ARE 30 AND YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME ON ANY FAMILY VACATIONS, be luck I am not banishing you from the family, though that would just let you go to Dumbledore,** " via Molly Weasleys voice, before Ron could get out of the hall and hide himself.

With the events of Dumbledore starting to ebb away, with Fudge looking at himself and betterment of Wizarding Britain, before deciding that without Dumbledore advice, Fudge now needed to either find a new advisor or step down, but that problem fixed itself as Lucius Malfoy: his other Advisor said, "Cornelius, you don't need Dumbledore to make your decisions, Britain is yours to rule as you please and if you need anything, I'll always be there to offer advice," smiling as his words made an effect on Fudge, if the grin was anything to go by.

Back at Hogwarts, the board had official made Minevra the headmistress and named Andromeda Tonks the transfiguration Professor a week ago, as the school prepares for their end of year exams and the professors had piled on the assignments, hell bent on getting their students to pass their courses and graduate or advance their students to the next year. Harry could be found most of the time he was not in class, in the library working on various works he was assigned.

 **Time skip to the start of the exams:**

More weeks passed and Hogwarts students were feeling more strain that before, as the first years started their exams off by making snuffboxes from mice (A.N. was that it or was it something different?), during the first half of the day and explain the Elements rules of Transfiguration for theory. Both exams got various results ranging Harrys and Hermiones perfect snuffboxes, which bore jeweled flowers and golden inlays to the barely morphed fuzz boxes of Ron, while Draco managed a plain wooden box.

The next day was the potions exams: which where Lily had tested their theory knowledge first: explain the effects of Pepper up Potion, before having them brew a mild healing draught, that is usually used to cure minor states of magical fatigue. The result were just as mixed as the Transfiguration Exam, with both Harry and Hermione doing expertly on the theory and their brewed potions were so powerful, that they were titled: Medium Strength Elixirs.

The other exams went just as well for 1st with Neville claiming top spot for Herbology, with Hermione just behind him and the Patil twins taking the top spots with Astronomy and History, while Harry, Neville and Theodore outscoring others in Defense. While within the super villain prison: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was busy planning his revenge against Harry Potter and the Justice League and as a certain hat wearing student, plans with his master on how use the absents of Dumbledore to return to power.

Back at school and the 1st students had just finished their exams by: viewing their pre-marked results on the announcement board and for a majority of the students, their results were better that expected, but for the minority (Ron Weasley) of the students it was looking bad and like they have to repeat a year to bring their grades up to advance. Which was where we find Harry and his friends: Neville, Theo and Hermione, the only girl to care about the pre-marks, as they read: [ **House of El: Pre-Marks;**

 **Passing Grades:**

 **O = Outstanding.  
EE = Exceeds Expectations.  
A = Acceptable.**

 **Failing Grades:**

 **P = Poor.  
T = Troll.  
No Grade**

 **Student: Harry Potter**

 **Defense against the Dark Arts: O.  
Transfigurations: O.  
History: A.  
Potions: O.  
Astronomy: O.  
Charms: O.  
Herbology: EE.**

 **Final Grade: O++.**

 **Student Hermione Granger.**

 **Defense against the Dark Arts: O.  
Transfigurations: O.  
History: O.  
Potions: O.  
Astronomy: O.  
Charms: O.  
Herbology: O.**

 **Final Grade: O++++.**

 **Student: Neville Longbottom**

 **Defense against the Dark Arts: O.  
Transfigurations: EE.  
History: A.  
Potions: EE.  
Astronomy: EE.  
Charms: A.  
Herbology: O.**

 **Final Grade: EE**

 **Student: Theodore Nott**

 **Defense against the Dark Arts: O.  
Transfigurations: EE.  
History: A.  
Potions: EE.  
Astronomy: EE.  
Charms: EE.  
Herbology: EE.**

 **Final Grade: EE.** ]

The rest of the House of El's grades were similar in results and those who had seen them were ecstatic. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and the majority of Gryffindor were seeing their own grades and liked them, with the lone minority of Ron Weasley barely passing with an A. grade.

A week after the exams had passed and the school was packing up for the summer holidays, finding clothes and equipment, people had lent to a friend only to not see it again or making a start on the summer homework to give them more time off, such was the case with Harry, Hermione and the Ravenclaw house, as the lazier students simply kept sleeping and sleeping, not want to leave their beds, which explains the train wreck of sounds within the 1st year boys dorm which was Ron.

The last day of school and this time: Professor Tonks dragged Ron out of bed and said, "Mr. Weasley, you have 2 hours until you need to be on the train now: start packing or you'll go home without breakfast and your supplies," making a now alert and pale Ron, dash around his room tossing the only remaining clothing into his trunk, this was the only time he had gone fast in his life. 1 hour and 50 minutes later, Ron had final got his trunk pack and closed, and was given breakfast in his room and then was rushed to the train station and aboard the Hogwarts Express home.

 **Author Art: To be Continued**

 **Final Authors Note:**

The Pre-marked results are the marks given to exams and assignments, via a cursory glance, over the post-marked results given after a thorough look over.

Also I am not planning on doing the same thing I am doing with Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Lin Kuei and will be doing a sequel once I have done some of my back burner stories (see Summary under the title of Up and Coming Stories).


End file.
